El corazon de Edward Cullen
by Troyis
Summary: En un viaje de exploración en busca de un nuevo hogar, Edward encuentra algo que penso para siempre perdido.Su corazon. La aventura sera criar a una Bella de tan solo 1 semana de nacida a quien considera una hermana hasta que realice que es su pareja
1. El Encuentro

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de Meyer también. He buscado historias que tengan la misma trama pero no las he visto, si alguien encuentra una, pues me avisan, sé que no querrán leer dos veces lo mismo. **

**Esta historia va en su mayoría desde el punto de vista de Edward, cuando Bella crezca entonces se agregaran sus puntos de vista a la historia. Me estoy guiando bastante en los libros en especial en el Sol de media noche y los outtakes porque quiero que este Edward sea bastante fiel al personaje que Meyer creo, solo le estoy haciendo unos cambios a su universo como podrán ver a medida que vayamos avanzando.**

**Advertencia este fic es M por dos razones la primera es escenas violentas que solo son en este capi y mucho más adelante lemons. Así que si eres menor de edad por el bien de mi mentalidad no lo leas o al menos no me digas que lo eres u.u**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**El encuentro**

Casi 100 años…100 años de soledad como reza el título del último libro que leí. Nadie podría decir que estoy solo porque tengo a mi familia. Mi padre Carlisle me convirtió a esta eterna media noche cuando cumplí 17 años, no es que sea un desagradecido, sé que su gran compasión y el ruego de mi madre humana lo convencieron de transformarme en el monstruo que soy. Solo que no puedo cambiar como me siento. Ahora me encuentro corriendo hacia un pueblo llamado Forks un 20 de septiembre de 1991, porque mi padre me pidió que inspeccionara el lugar para saber si era conveniente instalarnos por un tiempo aquí. Hace años mi familia se instalo en una población cercana, bueno todos menos Alice y Jasper que son los miembros más recientes de nuestra familia. Mis hermanos habían querido acompañarme, pero les dije que sería más fácil para mí poder escuchar las mentes de los ciudadanos si venia solo. Ellos estaban intranquilos porque anteriormente nos habíamos cruzado con hombres lobo. En verdad lo único que quería era alejarme un tiempo, correr me hacia despearme de mi tormentos. Vivir con seis perfectamente correspondidos vampiros a veces es demasiado, en especial cuando llevas casi cien años con el corazón congelado.

También tenía que alejarme de ella… de Tanya. Mi familia es "vegetariana" al igual que la suya, es decir solo nos alimentamos de sangre animal, por eso nos instalamos con ellos haces unos meses, pero realmente es más el tiempo que paso fuera de casa que el que he pasado con ellos. Sé que estoy siendo descortés con ella y sus familiares, que tanto mis padres humanos como los inmortales me han educado mejor que eso. He podido leer en los pensamientos de su hermana Irina las incontables veces que le ha dicho que cese sus galanteos conmigo, pero solo consigue que Tanya tenga recuerdos muy gráficos de sus incontables amantes tanto humanos como vampiros a lo largo de estos incontables siglos. Emmett, piensa a veces que soy homosexual ya que no he demostrado interés alguno por ninguna mujer con la que nos hayamos cruzado en casi un siglo. Esme mi madre para propósitos técnicos aunque la siento como una madre en mi frio corazón a pesar que soy mayor que ella en edad, le pidió a Carlisle que nos trasladáramos, no soportando mi distanciamiento, cosas que me hacía sentir peor.

Rosalie, no ha ocultado su descontento por el hecho de mudarnos, acusándome de ser el causante, aunque tiene toda la razón el pequeño remolino de energía que tengo por hermana pequeña llamada Alice, se encarga de ponerla en su lugar. Alice y yo siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial a pesar que su pareja es Jasper. Ella y yo podemos comunicarnos sin emitir palabra, su don y el mío se complementan perfectamente, siempre hemos actuado como los vigías de la familia, previniendo cualquier posible amenaza sobre nosotros; con su ayuda pude convencen a los demás que me dejaran venir solo a explorar nuestro posible futuro hogar; le dijo que era un viaje que yo tenía que hacer solo, pero se negó a dejarme ver a qué se refería. Se puso a cantar una canción de Carlos Vives en su mente por todos los cielos, ni siquiera sabía que Alice sabía hablar español, ella habla cinco idiomas pero nunca contemple el español como uno de ellos. Me detuve bordeando los límites de la civilización, me encontraba en las afueras de Seattle, había dejado mi adorado volvo aparcado para poder sentir la libertad que me proporciona el aire cuando me golpea el rostro.

Aspire profundamente liberando parte de la tensión acumulada en mi durante estos últimos días que tuve que quedarme en Denali, Jasper me había ayudado calmándome con su singular don, pero aun así no podía borrar del todo el malestar que sentía estando cerca de la casa, donde fuera que estuviera, Tanya se encarga de encontrarme, yo de la manera más amablemente posible le decía que no estaba interesado. La situación hubiera sido muy cómica si le hubiera pasado a otro que no fuera a mí, deje que mi mente regresara a ese tormentoso lugar… estaba hace dos días sentado en una saliente viendo como el tonto de mi hermano Emmett y Jasper jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieves, me lanzaron unas cuantas a mí, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que no les hacía caso se aburrieron y me ignoraron.

Empecé a correr de nuevo recodando ese día…

De pronto Tanya apareció, escuche sus pensamientos antes incluso de escuchar el susurro de sus pasos, repentinamente cambio su plan y se lanzó para tratar de besarme. Salte lo más lejos posible y si hubiera sido humano me hubiera muerto del susto. Emmett y Jasper empezaron a hacer bromas diciendo que grite como niña, cuando sabía perfectamente que no había emitido sonido. Les gruñí para que me dejaran en paz, pero solo les causo más risa ambos se agarraban sus costados mientras rodaban por el suelo cubierto de nieve, cuando me gire escuche los pensamientos lastimados de Tanya, la verdad no quería herirla, no es una mala mujer, vampira o lo que sea. "Súcubo…" le susurre. Ella rápidamente escondió sus emociones lastimadas y me respondió con una sonrisa "La original" antes de desaparecer.

Eleazar y Carmen me dijeron que no me sintiera mal cuando regresamos y nos informaron que Tanya se había ido a cazar con Kate e Irina, yo sabía que ella estaba huyendo de mí, para no dejarme ver cuán profundamente había lastimado su ego. En eso Rosalie y ella se igualaban ambas tenían un gran ego, rivalizaban constantemente porque ambas se pensaban ser una belleza sin igual, ambas la poseían a decir verdad. Otra cosa en las se asemejaban es que por ninguna de las dos sentí ni la más mínima atracción. Por eso mi relación con Rosalie siempre fue difícil, yo la ofendí de la misma manera que a Tanya, solo que ella es más orgullosa y cuando me escucho en el primer momento todo se vino cuesta abajo. Carlisle pensó que Rosalie podía ser mi pareja de la misma manera en la que pensó que Tanya lo podía ser, en ambas oportunidades se había equivocado.

Yo estaba condenado a esta media vida; la soledad ha sido y será mi única compañera. Llegue a la mansión que pensábamos ocupar, Carlisle la había adquirido con uno de sus tantos pseudónimos hace un par de años, cuando nos instaláramos aquí haríamos la compra traspasando el dinero de una de nuestras cuentas a otra. De esa manera manteníamos todo "legal" para los humanos y no podían rastrearnos cuando tuviéramos que desaparecer si sucedía algo. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, la noche acaba de empezar a caer el crepúsculo se extinguía convirtiendo todo en colores diferentes, todo permanecía igual lo único que cambiaba era la tonalidad que envolvía las cosas. Decidí cazar, hacia una semana que no saciaba mi sed, no tenía mucha, pero era mejor no tener ojeras bajo mis ojos mañana cuando fuera al pueblo. Cruce de un salto el rio y enterré mis dedos en la húmeda tierra dejando que mis instintos me envolvieran, mi monstruo interior arañaba la superficie.

Aspire el aroma, hojas y troncos húmedos por la pasada lluvia, musgo, insectos…

--Ahhh… allí esta huele a un oso, preferiría un felino, pero… que le puedo hacer—dije en voz alta mientras me ponía a correr.

Lo encontré a unos dos kilómetros, rasgando una cubierta de un árbol caído, supongo que en busca de su cena…lástima que yo también tenga los mismos planes, pensé con sorna.

Me sintió acercarme y se puso a la defensiva. Emmett hubiera disfrutado de una buena pelea, lástima que preferí venir solo. Me gruño y trato de golpearme con la pata, lo esquive con facilidad, no podía dejar que rompiera la única muda de ropa que había traído mañana compraría otra en el pueblo y no podía estar sucio. Salte a un árbol y le brinque encima, hundiendo mis dientes en su piel que se rompió como su fuera mantequilla.

A lo lejos escuche un auto chocar, debía ser un accidente en la carretera, bloquee mi mente y mi oído de los sonidos externos, mientras disfrutaba de doblegar mi cena.

Lo tenía, envuelto en un férreo abrazo, el trataba de quitarme de encima suyo sin tener éxito, podía escuchar su corazón apagándose lentamente al igual que mi sed. Estaba tan abstraído en mi "cena" que no me percate de pasos. Acercándose a mí venían dos corazones, uno más pequeño que él otro. El viento estaba en contra mío, pero por el ritmo podía decir que eran humanos, me trate de enfocar en sus pensamientos, eran todos una maraña de confusión. Los ojos humanos no me dejaban ver que era de lo que huía, porque en sus pensamientos me decía que huía de alguien, podía enfocar varios rostros uno seguidos del otro. La preocupación por un bebe al que no le podía ver el rostro ya que estaba fuertemente envuelto en unas cobijas para resguardarlo del clima, un hombre que parecía un policía por quien temía, otro hombre unos cuantos años mayor a quien le tenía miedo.

Estaba tan paralizado por la confusa ola de pensamientos que invadían mi mente, que me sobresalte al verme reflejado en ellos. Gire a mi derecha para encontrarme con una mujer muy mal herida, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que su pecho. Deje de respirar inmediatamente.

--Por favor protéjala…--le dijo con un hilo de voz entregándome el pequeño bulto llorón tenia aferrado fuertemente contra su lado derecho, protegiéndola de la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo.—no me queda mucho tiempo, él nos va a encontrar… debe tomarla y llevársela lejos, donde él jamás pueda encontrarla--me suplico una vez más acercando el pequeño bulto a mí.

Su mente vago a los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cerebro.

_--Renee, como es posible que me traicionaras con el estúpido de Charlie Swan, te dije que iría a la universidad y que luego tú te reunirías conmigo. Cuando vengo a buscarte para saber porque demonios no respondías mis llamadas, ni mis cartas, te encuentro embarazada de ese bueno para nada, eres una perra!—le dijo el hombre golpeándola tan fuertemente que la lanzo al suelo.—Esto no se queda así, me las vas a pagar—le dijo tratando de darle un puntapié en su prominente barriga, pero ella se curvo protegiendo su bebe del golpe._

_Se escucharon grito y el hombre salió huyendo._

La rabia me invadió al ver lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho en su estado, cuando lo tuviera en frente lo destrozaría hasta reducirlo a pequeños fragmentos, después de todo no sería la primera vez que matara. Luego salto a otro recuerdo.

_--Que hermosa niña, gracias Renee—le dijo un hombre de bigotes de unos 21 años acariciando el pequeño bulto que sostenía incómodamente contra su pecho, parecía que nunca hubiera sostenido un bebe, pensó la madre._

Quería verle el rostro al bebe por algún motivo, pero no pude. Gimió cuando un recuerdo oscuro la absorbió.

_La carretera estaba oscura cuando de pronto apareció un auto que los embistió por la parte posterior haciéndolos salir del camino._

_--Renee, toma a Isabella y corre, no mires atrás por nada en el mundo, no importa lo que escuches—le grito el padre de la niña quien al parecer había quedado mal herido por el choque._

_La mujer salió del auto a la misma vez que su marido y tomo a la criatura de su silla en la parte de atrás empezando a correr con ella, casi había alcanzado el borde de los arboles cuando se escucho un disparo, ella apretó contra su pecho el pequeño bulto que no dejaba de llorar. Trato de correr rápido pero escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban. Trato de calmar a la criatura para que dejara de llorar, sin tener éxito. Como si supiera el destino que les aguardaba. Doblo cerca de un árbol cuando se escucho otra detonación que la hizo caer de rodillas, sabía que estaba herida, pero tenía que salvar a su hija. Corrió acunando a la bebe contra su pecho protegiéndola, hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad, no escucho más los pasos que la seguían, ni volvió a escuchar su nombre ser llamado, se detuvo cuando me vio y allí el recuerdo termino._

--Se lo que eres…--dijo volviendo a tratar de darme la criatura.— también se que no le harás daño, he conocido a otro como tu… por favor salva a mi Isabella, Phil nos va a encontrar y nos matara como lo hizo con Charlie. Protéjala—me suplico llorando haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo.

--Lo hare…--le dije sin saber porque, no me gustaba entrometerme en el destino de los humanos. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo, sentía que no podía dejar correr la misma suerte que sus padres a esta pequeña niña.

Tome el pequeño bulto tratándolo como si fuera de cristal, sintiéndome completo por primera vez en casi un siglo de existencia. Tenía la necesidad de proteger esta pequeña criatura que poco a poco ceso de llorar, la descubrí con cuidado encontrándome con unos curioso ojos chocolates, los más inocentes y profundos que había visto en mi vida, su mente era silenciosa pero supongo que eso es porque aun es muy pequeña… su pequeña boca formo una prefecta "o", mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

--Gracias…-- me dijo la mujer con su último aliento.

_Las encontré…fin de la cacería…qué demonios? _

Gruñí agazapándome cuando sentí movimiento, escuche el movimiento de un dedo rozando metal y protegí a la pequeña con mi frio cuerpo antes que la bala siquiera dejara el cañón de la pistola, lo mataría una vez estuviera seguro que la criatura estaba a salvo..

Pude ver en la mente del padre de la pequeña al hombre caer en el suelo a pocos metros de la mujer, de su cabeza salían pedazos de su cerebro junto con la sangre que impregnaba el suelo, había demasiada sangre, no podía arriesgarme a lastimar a la pequeña, incluso el padre estaba cubierto en sangre, corrí alejándome del lugar, desde una colina cercana pude ver al padre cayendo de rodillas ante la madre y abrazándola, pero mirando en mi dirección. Parecía saber que yo estaba aun aquí. Su corazón también se estaba apagando, en su pensamiento estaba feliz por haber protegido a su hija y porque sabía que en la otra vida se encontraría con su amada Renee, donde podrían ver como su adorada Isabella, creía feliz. Qué envidia… tener la certeza de poder ir a un mejor lugar cuando uno deje de existir.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, incluso cuando ya no había vida en su cuerpo, como haciéndome recordar la promesa que le había hecho a su mujer. Mire a la pequeña belleza durmiente que tenía en mis brazos. Me jure a mi mismo mientras estaba envuelto en el más delicioso aroma que había sentido, que nada, ni nadie la dañaría mientras mi cuerpo no se convirtiera en cenizas ardientes. Volví a ceñir su cobija para protegerla de la brisa y corrí hacia el auto, buscando alguna cosa que me pudiera dar detalles de ella.

Su aroma era totalmente singular nunca antes había olido algo tan delicioso, pero aun así no me apetecía probarla…era como fresas y flores silvestres … un aroma único, para una pequeña especial.

Encontré una pequeña maleta rosada la abrí presuroso, encontré ropas de la niña, su tarjeta de vacuna y su certificado de nacimiento, al parecer venían del médico cuando los emboscaron.

Tome la tarjeta de vacunas y la abrí. Isabella Marie Swan, nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1991, padres Renee y Charlie Swan, tipo de sangre A+, decía entre otro tipo de cosas.

--Mi pequeña Isabella, solo tienes una semana de nacida y ya has tenido que conocer la maldad humana…--le susurre mientras guardaba todo y volvía correr con ella al escuchar un auto aproximarse.

Al menos tenía la certeza que sus padres no serian devorados por animales, de ese modo tal vez cuando crezca podremos regresar y la llevare a visitar su tumba.

Entre de prisa en la casa y me senté con ella en uno de los sillones de la sala. Saque mi teléfono y marque. Tenía que salir de Forks antes que se pusieran a buscar a la niña, cuando pasara el tiempo y no la encontraran pensarían que murió por algún ataque de animal o víctima del asesino de sus padres.

--Jasper…necesito a Jenks enseguida—murmure tan bajo que un humano nunca me hubiera escuchado.

--Que sucedió Edward? No estás en Forks?—me pregunto.

--Si estoy en Forks, ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte, Alice seguramente lo vio todo, dile que les explique a Carlisle y a Esme, mientras tanto dile a Jenks que lo quiero en su oficina en una hora—le dije cerrando el teléfono al notar que mi pequeña criaturita se removía en las cobijas.

--Tranquila pequeña…--le dije arrullándola mientras le quitaba las mantas sucias. Tenía un pequeño vestido enterito rosa que le cubría el cuerpo hasta los pies. **(N/A: en mi país le dicen bebe crece a este tipo de vestidos, pero descubrí que en Sudamérica les dicen enteritos, así que pensé que sería más fácil de visualizar así)**

Tenía la piel blanca casi tan blanca como la mía, un precioso cabello chocolate, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, sus labios eran pequeños y rosados casi rojos; su nariz era pequeña parecía un botón de rosa. Deje que mi frio dedo recorriera sus facciones, mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad, cuando le roce la mejilla se inclino hacia mi dedo tratando de atraparlo.

Me dedique a observarla mientras la arrullaba, no podía creer que no me tuviera miedo, por lo general los humanos inclusive los pequeños se sentían incómodos en nuestra presencia.

--Hum… te gusta mi congelado dedo?—le pregunte pasándolo nuevamente por su mejilla. Nunca antes había estado cerca de un bebe, ni siquiera cuando era humano por lo que podía recordar.

La pequeña volvía a tratar de capturar mi dedo y esta vez se lo permití tratando de averiguar lo que quería. Succiono mi dedo con mucha fuerza, mirándome a través de esas enormes pestañas.

--Que deseas pequeña?—le pregunte esperando que me respondiera en su mente pero no conseguí nada solo unos matices de colores, ella siguió succionando cada vez más impaciente mi dedo como si estuviera comiendo, casi al punto de ponerse a llorar. Los humanos comen… con más frecuencia que nosotros y según mis estudios de medicina los bebes pequeños comen cada dos o tres horas…

--Tienes hambre? Déjame ver si puedo encontrar algo en esta maleta—le dije buscando con mi otra mano para saber si estaba en lo cierto, conseguí un pequeño biberón y una lata de algo que se decía fórmula para bebe.— Quédate aquí un segundo, voy a prepararte tu biberón—le dije recostándola en el sillón, poniendo dos cojines a su lado para evitar que se cayera.

Antes que ella pudiera parpadear estaba en la cocina calentando el agua, por suerte Esme siempre tenía equipadas las casas que poseíamos con todo lo necesario para aparentar ser humanos. Volví donde ella estaba antes que pudiera notar mi ausencia, sintiendo extrañamente vacio por la separación. Cuando escuche el microondas anunciar que el agua estaba lista regrese en un parpadeo mientras leía las instrucciones de cómo preparar su comida. Arrugue mi nariz.

--Como puedes comer esto, cuando huele tan mal—le dije tratando de probar la temperatura, como no sabía si estaba muy caliente cerré mi mano en torno a la botella haciendo que mi gélido tacto la enfriara. Era mejor que tomara la leche fría a arriesgarme a quemarla cuando se la diera a beber.

La volví a tomar en brazos volviendo a sentir completo y colocándola con cuidado contra mí mientras le acercaba el maloliente liquido a los labios. Al igual que hizo con mi dedo, empezó a succionar furiosamente.

--Tenias hambre, lo siento pequeño ángel, no estoy acostumbrado a tener humanos que dependen de mi a mi alrededor, te prometo tratar de mejorar—le dije acunándola mientras me daba cuenta que en verdad era un pequeño ángel el que tenía en mis brazos.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, la fuerza de la succión se fue perdiendo hasta parar del todo. Bueno supongo que prepare formula de más, me dije mirando la botella medio llena, pronto tendría que comprar algún libro sobre pediatría, para poder saber qué hacer con ella. La recosté sobre mi hombro y la palmee suavemente con si estuviera empujando una burbuja para sacarle los gases.

Guarde todo en la maleta nuevamente y saque cobijas limpias envolviéndola con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Lleve las sucias con manchas de sangre a la cocina. Las tire en el contenedor metálico y luego les prendí fuego, me asegure que estuviera bien cubierta para el viaje hasta Seattle, la metí dentro de mi abrigo y cerré el cierre para protegerla aun más, al menos ella estaba aislada de mi fría piel por la manta y mi gruesa camiseta. Era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente dentro de mi abrigo, me cerciore que pudiera respirar bien. Una vez el fuego hubo consumido toda la evidencia, cerré la casa y empecé a correr por el bosque. Era poco antes de la media noche, por el camino iba pidiendo las reservaciones de hotel.

La calidez que sentía en el pecho era algo reconfortante, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera. Los animales se escondían a medida que pasaba a su lado, pero mi pequeño ángel no me temía, su corazón seguía latiendo al mismo ritmo haciendo que el sonido fuera música para mis oídos. En pocos minutos llegue al edificio donde Jenks tenía sus oficinas. Había corrido a través de las oscuras calles a tal velocidad que los pocos humanos con los que me cruce pensaron que era una corriente de aire natural cuando les pase al lado.

Mi teléfono sonó y pude ver que era Rosalie… seguro querrá decirme que estoy cometiendo una estupidez, no pretendo dejar que me amargue este momento además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar sus quejas y lamentos. Hundí el botón de ignorar, saliendo del elevador me encontré con Jenks, sentado en el escritorio de su secretaria, estaba nervioso, no sabía para que le hubiera pedido venir a estas horas y sobre todo asustado que Jasper fuera quien lo llamara.

--Sr. Cullen, como se encuentra—se acerco a mí tendiéndome la mano nerviosamente. Pensando en lo que podía querer.

--Sr. Jenks, iré al grano necesito documentos—me dije indicándole que se sentara.

El tomo un pad de notas y se sentó tras el escritorio con una pluma en la mano, mirándome atentamente en espera de mi solicitud.

--Necesito un certificado de nacimiento, registro de vacunas, un pasaporte y todos los documentos que creen la identidad de alguien—le dije sentándome y poniendo la bolsa en el suelo.

--Enseguida, a nombre de quien esos papeles?—me pregunto mientras escribía.

--Isabella Marie Masen…--le dije, por alguna razón quería que fuera una Masen, quería que estuviera vinculada a mi, no quería que usara mi nombre adoptivo, quería que usara el nombre que tendría si hubiera permanecido humano. Baje un poco el cierre para ver a la pequeña que se había empezado a mover, la acomode en mis brazos y la empecé a acunar, Jenks seguía distraído escribiendo.

--Edad que debo poner?—me pregunto levantando los ojos por primera del papel, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, primero pensó que había secuestrado a la pequeña, luego pensó que me la había robado para usarla en lo que sea que hacíamos para mantenernos jóvenes sin envejecer. Sonreí con sorna al ver que sus pensamientos cada vez se volvían más delirantes.

--Una semana, nació el 13 de septiembre, ponga que su padre es Edward Masen IV y su madre murió al darle a luz.—le dije ignorando sus aberrantes pensamientos.—le sugiero que lo escriba Sr. Jenks, sabe que no me gustan los errores--le dije sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

--S-si… claro Sr. Cullen…--me dijo volviendo a escribir mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.—Es una muy hermosa bebe, su pequeña hermana—trato de apaciguarme.

--En efecto es una hermosa bebe.—le dije volviendo mi atención a mi ángel que me miraba con curiosidad.—Los necesito cuanto antes, envíelos a esta dirección—le entregue la dirección donde quería los papeles.—El pago se hará de la misma forma que siempre. Yo me encargo de la foto.

Con esto, la volví a envolver con cuidado y la metí nuevamente en mi abrigo.

--Le tendré los papeles en una semana a más tardar, Sr. Cullen—me dijo levantándose y secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano, sus pensamientos me indicaban que estaba claramente ansioso por salir de mi presencia.

* * *

Bueno aca les dejo mi nueva historia que reemplazara YBTM cuando la termine, espero sus comentarios para saber si debo continuarla o si debo mandarla a la papelera de reciclaje. De continuarla esta historia la actualizare cada dos semana, los días viernes, para darme tiempo a terminar You belong to me.

Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro entre Edward y Bella. El próximo capítulo será el viaje de Edward y Bella a su nuevo hogar. Como se las apañara Edward cuidando a la pequeña Bella XD.

Denle clik al botoncito verde please!


	2. Llegando a casa

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y cualquier cosa que te suene familiar es de Meyer, incluso pueden haber citas de sus libros o escenas eliminadas de ellos. La historia si es mía, aunque ya me han dicho que hay unas similares T_T. La seguiré escribiendo ya que ha tenido muy buena acogida y la verdad me encanta la idea que tengo en mi cabecita XD

Gracias a Lucero08 que me ayudo buscando la historia sobre la que me dijeron me estaba copiando y diciendome que no se parecia en nada ya que Edward sale huyendole a Bella. Eso quito un peso sobre mis hombros porque como saben no me gusta leer nada que se parezca a lo que escribo por temor que se me quede algo en la mente y luego haga plagio subconsientemente. Prefiero que si alguna escena se parecera, sea pura coincidencia y tengo mi conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ni siquiera inconcientemente tome una idea ajena.

Gracias a Gabriella Cullen que me ayudo diciendome de mis horrores ortograficos XD.

En el capitulo anterior cambie la cancion que cantaba Alice, ya que mi esposo me dijo ¬_¬ no seas cabezona Shakira no tenia canciones en 1991 y yo u.u uh pos no me acordaba en esa espoca nada más tenia 10 años.

Si dije que en dos semanas actualizaría, pero recibí tantos reviews que me dio pena no subirlo en cuanto estuviera listo…. Si soy una vendida unos reviews me compraron que les puedo decir XD

_Previamente: --Le tendré los papeles en una semana a más tardar, Sr. Cullen—me dijo levantándose y secándose el sudor con el dorso de su mano, sus pensamientos me indicaban que estaba claramente ansioso por salir de mi presencia._

CAPITULO 2

Llegando a casa.

Asentí con la cabeza levemente, tome la bolsa y me la colgué al brazo. Ahora tenía que buscar el hotel que reserve para que pudiera pasar lo que restaba de noche con la bebe, mañana recogería mi auto de donde lo había dejado cuando decidí que necesitaba correr para huir de mis pensamientos. Camine a paso humano cuando me hube acercado lo suficiente al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche, la saque de mi abrigo con cuidado dándome cuenta que no se había vuelto dormir, estaba algo intranquila pero no lloraba.

--Buenas noches en que podemos servirle—me pregunto la mujer detrás del mostrador. _Oh que guapo eres, ya sé de qué manera puedo servirte. Espero que no estés casado, podemos acostar la pequeña en la cama y yo te serviré como quieras en el piso…_ Bloquee sus pensamientos que se estaban volviendo cada vez más explícitos.

--Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche—le dije secamente entregándole mi "identificación".

--Por supuesto Sr. Jenkins, tenemos lista su habitación. Que preciosa bebe la que tiene. La habitación es solo para usted y la niña o su esposa se les reunirá dentro de poco?—me pregunto batiendo sus pestañas como si tuviera algo en el ojo. Amortigüé una risa por mis pensamientos, mientras bloqueaba los suyos.

--Lamentablemente mi esposa murió al dar a luz a mi hija, solo seremos la niña y yo—mentí desvergonzadamente, ya me había acostumbrado a mentir en todos estos años de existencia. Después de todo mi existencia era una mentira tras otra.

--Oh que pena, desea que lo asista en algo? Con la niña por supuesto. Puedo acompañarlo a su habitación y asegurarme que este cómoda—_yo puedo ser su nueva mami, luego me encargaría de borrar tu pena_. Quería gruñir, las humanas muchas veces son tan… insistentes…

--No es necesario gracias, estamos perfectamente bien, ahora si me pudiera indicar mi habitación, la verdad ha sido un largo día.—le dije zanjando el asunto.

--Por su puesto Sr. Jenkins—me dijo devolviéndome la tarjeta de crédito un tanto desconcertada por la dureza de mis facciones.

Seguí al botones hasta la habitación que nos dieron, en cuanto entre puse a la pequeña en medio de la cama y empezó a llorar. Fruncí el ceño sin saber el motivo de su llanto, la había alimentado hace poco más de una hora, no podía tener hambre de nuevo. La tome en brazos y siguió llorando aunque un poco menos pero no del todo. Qué raro ella siempre se calma cuando la cargo…

--Creo que necesita que le cambie el pañal señor, seguramente esta mojada. Mi hermanita siempre llora cuando esta mojada—me dijo el botones apenado por haberse entrometido en mis pensamientos.

--Oh claro gracias—le dije entregándole la propina, cerré la puerta tras él y recosté a la pequeña en la cama, su llanto hacia que mi congelado corazón se arrugara.

--Shhh! tranquila pequeña, ya te voy a cambiar—le dije arrullándola y acariciando sus redondas mejillas. Mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba la rara vestimenta. Porque demonios tiene tantos broches esta cosa. Saque de la bolsa un pañal y regué el contenido en la cama.

Le quite el pañal rápidamente, si fuera humano me hubiera ruborizado imaginándome las burlas de Emmett, no hubiera nunca pensado que la primera vez que desvestiría a una mujer fuera esta ser una bebe de una semana, sonreí ante mi tontería y la pequeña me miro curiosa. Ok… que es esa cosa chocolate que tiene en el estomago… no se le ha caído el ombligo aun …creo… dije sentandome en la computadora de la esquina y buscando un site de bebes. Lo leí todo minuciosamente lo que debería saber para poder cuidar a un recién nacido. Puse el pañal en la basura y la deje sobre las cobijas mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa.

--Bueno ya no estás mojada… supongo que estas cosas que huelen como a talco son las toallitas con las que te limpian no es cierto?—le pregunte aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta. Le puse el talco que encontré entre el contenido que regué en la cama como decía en el site.

--Ok, creo que debí haber prestado atención cuando te quite esta cosa… bueno no creo que sea complicado.-- Le puse el pañal y cuando la levente se le cayó.—Sera que lo puse al revés?—pensé poniéndoselo al contrario.-- Bueno supongo que los cierres van hacia atrás, tiene lógica así cuando crecen no se los pueden quitar –dije satisfecho cuando no se le cayeron esta vez. Le di lo que quedaba del biberón que le había preparado y se durmió en cuanto la puse sobre mi hombro, la mecí con mi cuerpo hasta que estuve seguro que no se despertaría y la recosté en la cama sobre mi pecho.

Me sentía de una manera especial al tener su pequeño corazón latiendo sobre el mío. Mire todas las cosas que tenía en la maleta, haciendo un inventario de lo que tendría que comprar mañana en cuanto abrieran las tiendas para prepararnos para este viaje. A un humano le tomaría cerca de tres días llegar desde Seattle a Chicago, pero si solo me detengo para darle de comer una vez cada dos horas por treinta minutos mientras aprovecho y me aseguro que este seca, podremos llegar en día y medio, planee mi ruta mentalmente primero tomare la I90 y luego la I94.

Bien… mañana necesito comprar pañales, más de esa leche asquerosa, una silla de auto y unos biberones más. Todo lo demás lo comprare cuando llegue a Chicago. Cuando nos hayamos instalado llamare a Carlisle para decirle que no me reuniré con ellos en un tiempo, no puedo arriesgar a mi pequeño ángel a vivir con seis vampiros más, es suficiente con tener uno a su alrededor.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con Esme, ya que ella perdió a su hijo a tan solo tres días de haberlo tenido y había tratado de llenar ese vacío con nosotros, pero no podía separar a la familia y sabía que ella iba a querer ayudarme en esta tarea teniendo la oportunidad de ejecutar a plenitud el rol de madre.

Un objeto en particular me llamo la atención, era un pequeño foto álbum en el que habían varias fotos, unas eran de su madre aun embarazada, otras de ella toda roja..supongo que eran del día que nació y otras eran de los tres en lo que parecía el hospital y su casa.

Renee, había dicho que había conocido antes a otro vampiro o bueno dijo que a alguien como yo. Se habrá cruzado alguna vez con un vampiro vegetariano ya que son los únicos que la hubieran dejado con vida. Posiblemente con el clan Denali ya que son los más cercanos a este lugar.

El sol despunto en el horizonte, a estas horas solo me quedaba un pañal adicional y muy poca leche, la pequeña había estado bastante activa, por suerte estaba al cuidado de alguien que no tenía que dormir. La ironía…por primera vez en casi 100 años me alegro de no poder dormir.

Salí del hotel en dirección una farmacia, lo primero que necesitaba eran pañales y leche. Me pare en un pasillo que estaba lleno de pañales, había de todas las marcas y todos los tamaños. Bueno ella pesa unas siete libras, así que compre dos paquetes grandes de talla pequeña, dos docenas de biberones y dos latas de la misma fórmula que tenía en la maleta. La dependiente de la farmacia una mujer italiana de unos cincuenta años, estaba encantada con la pequeña Bella como la bautizo, en cuanto le dije su nombre y en verdad mi pequeña era bellísima. Sus pensamientos eran gentiles y solo estaba preocupada por el bienestar de "mi hija" habiendo quedado huérfana de madre a tan temprana edad.

A pesar de que en su subconsciente quería mantener una distancia prudencial conmigo, su apacible corazón hacia que la preocupación por la bebe fuera mayor. Se encargo que supiera que comprar cuando fuera a la tienda departamental, me dijo que debía conseguir un coche o al menos una carguera para poderla transportar con mayor facilidad de regreso al auto con todos los paquetes. Esterilizo los biberones para que no tuviera que preocuparme por eso en el camino.

Encontré la tienda y pase primero por la sección hombres a comprar un par de guantes ya que iba a tener que interactuar con más humanos durante el trayecto y un par de mudas de ropa. Luego me dirigí a la sección de bebes, una vendedora se mostro muy "solicita" a ayudarme con las cosas que necesitaba, de vez en cuando quería girar mis ojos a las cosas que ella pensaba que yo podría "necesitar." Compre una silla de auto color rosado y una carguera a juego para poderla llevar sobre mi pecho permitiéndome tener las manos libre para los paquetes, unos cuantos juguetes estimulantes para recién nacidos con los que podría entretenerse en el camino, una almohada viajera para que estuviera más cómoda en la sillita. Pase por la sección de ropa de bebes e iba de largo cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar. Rodee los ojos

_Cómprale gorritos, medias y una muda de ropa lana, Edward. Debes mantenerla abrigada_

_Alice._

_P.D. en quince minutos tendrás que cambiar a Bella y esta vez no vas tanta suerte._

Psíquica, sabelotodo murmure bajito. Termine comprando dos docenas de medias, una de gorritos, vestiditos de lana, puñitos para sus manitas y otras cosas que me llamaron la atención. La vendedora estaba sonriente, pensando en la comisión que se ganaría sabiendo que compre la ropa, los juguetes, la carguera y la silla de auto más costosos que tenían.

Salí de la tienda después de haber cambiado a Bella, no sé como algo tan pequeño puede hacer semejante desastre. Use casi cien de los toallitas húmedas para asegurarme completamente que estuviera limpia, tuve que aguantar mi respiración desde que sentí el olor en cuanto termino de hacerse el numero 2. Aun me pregunto cómo las mujeres humanas se las arreglan para cambiar a los bebes en esos estrechos baños y esas precarias plataformas que tienen tantos amarres para que no se caigan los pequeños. Tuve que tomar un taxi para no llamar la atención por cargar 10 bolsas, una silla de auto, una maleta y una bebe sin hacer esfuerzo durante 20 cuadras.

En cuanto llegue a mi auto deje los paquetes en el maletero, saque una muda de ropa e instale la silla de auto después de leer las instrucciones dos veces para asegurarme de colocarla perfectamente. La cambie de ropa poniéndole un vestido azul sus mediecitas y unos puñitos, no tenia que preocuparme por que pasara frio en el auto ya que tenia la calefacción encendida. Le di el biberón una vez más antes de salir rumbo a la casa de mis padres en Chicago. Cuando llegara allá seria Edward Masen IV, supuestamente soy mi bisnieto, todos descendemos de una larga línea de hijos únicos varones a los cuales les ponemos el mismo nombre, los humanos nunca han cuestionado nada supongo que pensaran que es una extravagancia de los ricos. Bella sería la única Masen nacida mujer en casi un siglo.

Es la segunda vez que regreso a casa después de haber reclamado la fortuna de mis padres una vez Carlisle me transformo, fui el único de mi familia que "milagrosamente" sobrevivió a la fiebre española.

Miraba por el espejo retrovisor para poder ver su rostro a través del espejo que había comprado en la tienda por departamentos que tenia instalado sobre el asiento del pasajero. Aun seguía dormida, parecía disfrutar tanto de la música clásica como yo, me aseguraría de cultivar su gusto por la música, tal vez le pueda enseñar a tocar el piano... me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre el futuro que quería para la bebe mientras conducía.

La noche empezó a caer cuando llegue a Dakota del Norte. Había cambiado ocho pañales, preparado seis biberones y cambiado dos vestidos ya que en uno, no fui lo suficientemente rápido para ponerle de regreso el pañal y mojo el vestido, las cobijas y de paso a mí. Luego se me olvido sacarle los gases y vomito cuando la levante haciendo que yo también tuviera que cambiarme por segunda vez.

Cuando atravesábamos Minnesota, tuve que echarme a un lado, porque Bella no dejaba de llorar, en cuanto la cargue se calmo.

-- Debemos llegar a casa y luego podremos jugar todo lo que quieras—la arrulle, ella me miraba con esos ojos increíblemente profundos como si comprendiera lo que le decía-- No me vas a dejar conducir pequeña Bella? Ya sé…-- rebusque en las bolsas de la farmacia hasta que encontré un pequeño *pacificador que la señora me sugirió que comprara. Acaricie su espalda con cuidado arrullándola. En cuanto cerró los ojos de nuevo, la recosté en su silla y arranque.

Nunca pensé que sería padre y aquí estoy, cambiando pañales, preocupándome por tener suficiente leche o que la bebe duerma cómoda en esa almohada de viaje que me hizo comprar la vendedora. Mi teléfono sonó por cincuenteava vez en el día, era nuevamente Rosalie.

--Que?—respondí con un siseo ya que estaba harto de que me llamara y sabia que no me dejaría en paz hasta que no le respondiera.

--Wao!, Edward me respondió el teléfono. Me siento tan honrada…

--Tienes diez segundos Rosalie, que quieres?—le pregunte enojado.

--Es cierto que te vas a quedar con la bebe humana?—me pregunto con un tono que no supe identificar. Rosalie nunca tenía mucho sentido a menos que pudieras oír sus pensamientos que únicamente estaban envueltos alrededor de su belleza.

--Si—dije cortante.

--La vas a traer a casa?—me pregunto…esperanzada?

--No, Rosalie. No creo que sea conveniente que la pequeña, este rodeada de vampiros—le respondí mirando por el espejo comprobando una vez más que siguiera dormida.

--Y tú que eres? Un hombre lobo?—me gruño.

--Rosalie, no tengo tiempo para discutir, llamare a Carlisle cuando me haya asentado—le dije cerrando el teléfono de golpe. Que pretende con esa llamada? Ella nunca se ha preocupado por nada que no sea ella… bueno le preocupa Emmett, después de todo es su pareja.

Cuando amaneció habíamos tocado Wisconsin, sorprendentemente Bella durmió casi toda la noche, aunque de todos modos me detuve tres ocasiones solo para revisar que no estuviera mojada. Me estaba volviendo bueno en esto pensé sonriendo; había encargado en el hotel un par de libros de cuidados para bebes y unos cuantos de pediatría.

Al fin llegamos a Illinois. El viaje había más fácil de lo que pensé, casi no tuve interacción con humanos que no fueran Bella. Durante el camino tuve mucho cuidado cargar gasolina solo en lugares donde estuviera totalmente a la sombra y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser alcanzado por algún rayo de luz lanzado por los vidrios de un auto. No tuve que responder preguntas y a nadie le pareció extraño que llevara a una bebe pequeña en el asiento trasero.

Accione el botón de la puerta eléctrica que daba acceso a la propiedad de mis padres, había mantenido la casa tal cual como era cuando ellos habían vivido en ella, lo único que había cambiado era mi cuarto.

--Bienvenida a casa pequeñita—le dije mirando por el espejo, sus vibrantes ojos observando detenidamente los juguetes rojos, blancos y negros que había colocado sobre su silla para entretenerla. Aparque el carro dentro del garaje y cerré la puerta para eléctrica para que no entraran corrientes de aire.

--Oh diablos!—gruñí en cuanto me baje del auto, la saque enseguida y la atraje contra mi pecho.

--Déjame verla!, déjame verla!—Alice repetía danzando a mi alrededor. Sentí los efectos calmantes "cortesía" de Jasper, pero aun así estaba molesto.

--Alice, desaparece—le gruñí.

--Nop! Ahora deja de ser un gruñón y déjame verla—me dijo levantando las cejas y haciendo un puchero—por favor—le tembló su labio inferior.

--Eres un pequeño monstruo lo sabes. A demás ya la has visto en tus visiones—le dije acunando a Bella en mi brazo y descubriéndole el rostro que estaba oculto por la frazada.

--Si la he visto, pero es mejor verla en persona. Es tan linda y será una preciosidad cuando crezca, ya lo veras—me dijo acariciando sus pequeños risos chocolates. –Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas.-- Le respondí con un gruñido no quería a la pequeña rodeada de vampiros y ella me mostro una visión de la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, su cabello chocolate caía libre en suaves ondas hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran como café con leche y estaba abrazada a Alice… mi Bella… supe que era ella en cuanto vi sus ojos. Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, hubiera latido descontroladamente.

Alice me miro socarronamente, sabía que me ocultaba algo y también sabía que no me lo iba a decir.

--Es seguro salir a ver a la pequeña? O todavía anda el ogro suelto?—resonó la voz de Emmett por todo el garaje al igual que su risa.

Bella empezó a llorar, claramente asustada por el volumen de su voz.

--Emmett—todos siseamos a la misma vez, Rosalie le golpeo la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

--No pasa nada Bella, es solo el tonto de Em—le dije acariciando su rostro. Me miro y dejo de llorar.

"_Edward, puedo sostenerla..por favor?_ " Me pregunto Esme acercándose de la mano de Carlisle.

--Claro, mamá—le dije entregándole la niña. Carlisle la observo atentamente, mientras yo podía ver los pensamientos emocionados de Esme. Sonríe al verla tan feliz.

"_Debo revisarla para asegurarnos que esté completamente bien, Edward. Después de todo lo que paso la pobre en el bosque."_

Asentí, indicándole a Carlisle que estaba de acuerdo. Mientras subíamos por las escaleras que daban del garaje a la casa. Bella miraba con curiosidad a Esme; mientras Esme ya estaba pensando todas las cosas que tendría que comprar. Cuando entre a la sala me pare en seco, el suelo estaba cubierto de juguetes.

--Se dan cuenta que ella ni siquiera se sienta sola, como va a poder perseguir una pelota?—les siseé.

--Ahh! hombre, no eres nada divertido!—dijo Emmett y Jasper me dejo ver una imagen mental de Emmett hace unas horas, rompiendo las cajas y jugando con todos los juguetes.

Rodee los ojos, Rosalie regresaba del auto con las bolsas de las compras que había hecho en Seattle.

--Todo lo compraste en azul?—me dijo sentándose junto a Alice, mientras sacaban la ropa que le compre—Incluso los biberones… Edward, te has dado cuenta mientras le cambiabas los pañales que es una niña no es cierto?—me miro de manera inquisitiva.

--Me gusta como le queda el azul—me defendí. Emmett y Jasper desde la entrada soltaron a reír.

--Edward?—me llamo Esme

--Si, Esme?

--No es por nada hijo, pero los pañales se los pusiste al revés—me dijo dándome una sonrisa de disculpa. Todos se rieron incluyendo Carlisle.

--Pues de la otra manera se le caían—dije cruzando mis brazos bajo mi pecho, nunca he lidiado un bebe no pueden esperar que sea perfecto.

--El Sr. Todolosé, porque todoloescucho, no sabe cómo poner un pañal? –dijo Rosalie sonriendo con burla.

--Vamos a tu cuarto para poderla revisar—me dijo Carlisle, evitando que le saltara al cuello a Rosalie.

Esme, se levando con gracia y empezó a subir las escaleras, aun haciéndole cariños a la bebe. Carlisle me miro.

"_Lo siento hijo, ya sabes cómo es Esme con eso de los bebes. Trate de frenar a los demás, solo íbamos a venir tu madre y yo, pero en cuanto Alice les conto lo que paso, todos decidieron acompañarnos, así que nos montamos en el primer avión que salía de Denali. Llegamos ayer en la tarde."_

--No importa, Carlisle. Sé que esto iba a pasar tarde o… Que le paso a mi habitación?—dije mirando nuevamente para ver si no me había equivocado de cuarto. Mi vieja cama seguía en el medio, pero ahora las paredes eran rosadas, mi equipo de música y mi piano estaba en la pared sur. Al lado de mi cama había una cuna blanca con un intrincado patrón de rosas en rosado y dorado.

--Alice, que diablos es eso?—le pregunte viendo el móvil sobre la cuna, que en vez de los convencionales osos o animales de peluche… tenia…carteras y zapatos de felpa.

"_Lo lamento Edward, trate de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza lo primero que dijo es que tu cuarto de color azul no era para una niña que tenía que transformarlo en algo femenino."_–pensó Jasper desde la planta baja.

--No te parece adorable?—me pregunto Alice danzando a través de la puerta, deteniéndose a mi lado.

--Alice…--empecé a decir, pero el sonido más desgarrador del mundo me corto…el llanto de mi ángel.

--Que le paso?--Estuve a su lado en un parpadeo.

--No es nada Edward, tranquilo—me dijo Esme entregándome a la pequeña.

--Tienes hambre pequeñita?—le pregunte rozando mi dedo en su mejilla.

--Aquí traigo la formula—dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación.

Todos me observaron darle de comer, Alice acomodaba unas bolsas negras que había visto arrinconadas en una esquina.

--Que es eso?—le pregunte curioso mientras Bella se dedicaba a observarme, había leído en el site que encontré que los bebes a esta solo tienen un rango visual equivalente a la distancia del pecho de su madre al rostro de ella. Toque su rostro y pude ver el mío a través de sus ojos, solo por unos segundos antes que se desvaneciera…extraño parece que tengo que estar en contacto con su piel para leerle la mente…pero luego sus pensamientos enseguida desaparecen como si algo me bloqueara… Bueno me estoy poniendo paranoico, es lógico que no pueda leerla aun…su mente no se ha desarrollado completamente y mi imagen se perdió por que seguramente se entretuvo en otra cosa.

--Que es esto?, Que es esto, es lo que te pregunto yo a ti. De donde sacaste esta cosa?—me mostro una camiseta desteñida al estilo hippie.

--Tú me la compraste Alice. Tu compras toda mi ropa—le dije rodando los ojos, volviéndome a concentrar en la bebe.

--Si, te la compre… te la compre en 1960 Edward!—me dijo dando un sacudiendo la camiseta frente a mí.

--Es retro…--le dije sabiendo que la iba a molestar.

--Retro? Ya te daré yo retro…Tienes suerte de tener esa bebe en las manos Edward Masen—me dijo girando sobre sus talones y sacando 5 enormes bolsas de la habitación.

--Puedo sacarle los gases?—me pregunto Rosalie con un hilo de voz. La mire y luego mire a la pequeña en mis brazos.—por favor—agrego moviendo su pie de manera incomoda. Suspire, mire nuevamente a la pequeña que ya se había dormido. Asentí y ella la tomo con mucha más delicadeza de lo que hubiera esperado, la trato como si estuviera hecha de porcelana fina, se sentó con la pequeña en una mecedora que había junto a la ventana y empezó a arrullarla mientras frotaba dulcemente su espalda.

Sus pensamientos me tomaron por sorpresa, se sentía completa… tenia ahora lo que siempre ansió, una hija.

--Rosalie…--empecé a decir.

--Tengo claro que es tuya Edward… no te preocupes por eso…solo me pregunto… si crees que puedas ser capaz de compartirla conmigo—me pregunto esperanzada.—Prometo siempre respetar tu autoridad sobre ella—añadió rápidamente.

--Creo…creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo—dije incomodo. Era raro ver esta faceta de Rosalie, nunca pensé que podría interesar por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

"_Gracias"_ dijeron 4 voces en mi cabeza; Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Rose.

--De nada—murmure, mientras me acercaba a mi armario, cuando lo abrí… todo lo que resalto a mi vista fue "rosado" una cantidad incontable de ropita rosada, vestiditos, camisetitas, pijamas, zapatitos. Gruñí cuando vi que lo que quedaba de mi ropa estaba toda pegada contra una esquina. Abrí las gavetas del mueble, toallitas de tela, pañales, baberos, lazos, sombreros… todo en rosado.

"_Me deje llevar por Alice... lo siento." _Pensó Rose.

--Se dan cuenta que para que ella pueda usar toda esa ropa, tendrían que hacer un desfile de modas a diario?—le pregunte.

"_Creo que ese es el plan_." Pensó Carlisle

Mi enojo empezó a crecer, pero lo sentí bajo control rápidamente…Jasper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carlisle examino a la pequeña aunque tuvo que luchar un poco, parece que a Bella no le gustan mucho los doctores…Carlisle, me dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Cosa que me hizo respirar tranquilo.

"_Tenemos que hablar, Edward"_

--Lo sé…--le dije saliendo de la habitación. Rosalie había preparado a Bella para darle un baño, recordándome que yo no tomo ningún baño desde que su madre me la había entregado. Como piensan ellas que la podía bañar en mitad de la carretera.

Todos menos Rosalie y Esme nos reunimos en el comedor; cuando la familia tenía algo serio que discutir, nos reuníamos en este lugar de la casa.

Carlisle estaba sentado a la cabeza, Alice a su lado izquierdo, yo a su derecha. Jasper recostado contra la pared del fondo, Emmett en la otra esquina.

--Cuales son tus planes, Edward?—me pregunto Carlisle.

--Criar a Isabella como mi hija, claro está—les dije contundente.

--Edward…creo que es más sabio que la niña sea adoptada por Esme y por mí. Déjame terminar—agrego cuando vio que lo iba a interrumpir.—Sabemos el derecho que tienes sobre Bella, nadie te está disputando eso. Solo te pedimos que nos dejes seguir contigo como la familia que siempre hemos sido y nos permitas ayudarte a criarla. Si quieres que sea una Masen, así será no te lo negaremos, podemos ser sus guardianes legales en lugar de sus padres adoptivos, pero date cuenta que llegara el momento en que ella no podrá pasar por hija tuya.—me dijo y todos los demás acordaron con él, inclusive Rosalie y Esme desde mi habitación.

--Entonces sus planes, son mudarse aquí conmigo y la pequeña Bella.?—les pregunte aun no muy seguro de que eso fuera buena idea.

--Edward, se lo que te preocupa. Jasper se mantendrá alejado de ella, hasta que se sienta en completo control—me dijo Alice.

--No quiero imponerme, ella no es su responsabilidad. Yo fui quien se comprometió a cuidarla. Ella es una Masen no una Cullen—les dije.

--Vamos hermano, tú has estado con nosotros a través de todas las cosas que han pasado en estas décadas. No, nos pidas que le demos la espalda a la más grande aventura que tendremos—me dijo Emmett.—Demonios! ya me veo enseñándole a jugar baseball—rio estrepitosamente.

--Aléjate de ella—le dije en un gruñido. No podía arriesgarme a que saliera lastimada por accidente.

--Relájate chico, no le va a pasar nada, seremos muy cuidadosos alrededor de la pequeña hacedora de fluidos corporales.—dijo riendo tan fuerte que las paredes vibraron.

--Emmett…cállate que la bebe se acaba de dormir, no me hagas bajar y darte un golpe—le siseo Rosalie.

--Maldición, todos ustedes son unos aburridos—se quejo doblando sus brazos en su pecho.

--Entonces, Edward. Nos dejaras ayudarte a criar a Bella? Carlisle te servirá cuando se ella se enferme. Esme para las comidas. Rose para los baños, peinados y otras cosas. Yo para los vestidos, los chicos… bueno ellos son parte del paquete—dijo Alice.

--Sabes la respuesta pequeña duende, acabo de leer la visión que has tenido—le dije.

--Claro que se la respuesta, pero es más divertido que lo digas en voz alta—me dijo sacando la lengua.

--Está bien, se pueden quedar…solo recuerden tocarla con mucho cuidado y no hacer ninguna locura a su alrededor. Las reglas son claras quiero que Bella tenga una vida lo más humana y normal posible. No quiero que se pierda ningún tipo de experiencia humana por estar rodeada de vampiros. No será puesta bajo la tutela legal de Esme y Carlisle hasta que en realidad sea demasiado mayor para pasar por mi hija, aun después de eso ella seguirá siendo una Masen, su apellido no cambiara—les dije seriamente.

--Diablos Edward, ni que la fuéramos a quebrar danos un poco de crédito.—se quejo Emmett.

--Bueno entonces supongo que debemos hacer todos los trámites para instalarnos aquí. Mañana conseguiré una plaza en el hospital. Ustedes regresaran al colegio?—pregunto Carlisle.

--No pretendo apartarme de Bella—les dije.

--Está bien, Edward todos comprendemos eso. A demás yo también pretendo tomarme unos años libres, cuando Bella vaya a la escuela entonces iremos con ella—dijo Alice.

"_Edward! Bella se despertó no creo que demore mucho antes de…_ " los pensamientos de Rosalie fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de mi pequeña. "_Lo sabía"._ Volvió a pensar pero yo ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto.

El aire lleno mis pulmones sintiéndome haciéndome percatar que no había respirado a totalidad desde que la había dejado.

--Aquí estoy pequeña—le dije sacándola de brazos de Rosalie.—me habías extrañado? Yo también te extrañe…--la arrulle tomando una de sus pequeñas manos que salía de la manta en la que estaba envuelta. Su mano se apretó mi dedo índice sosteniéndolo, no me hubiera dado cuenta que me sostenía sino hubiera sido por el calor que irradiaba.

"_Te tiene envuelto en su dedo meñique, hijo. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte feliz." _Pensó Esme antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme solo con mi pequeña.

--Ya te alimentaron o te tienen pasando hambre pequeñita?—le dije sentándome con ella en la cama—Vamos a quitarte esta cobija, tengo la calefacción puesta no es necesario que estés tan abrigada.

Rosalie, entro dándome el biberón y mi cabeza se levanto de inmediato en cuanto vi la pijama que tenia puesta para mirar hacia la puerta en donde estaba toda mi familia reunida, era azul y tenia escrito Edward's Little angel en plateado el punto de la í era una pequeña corona de princesa. Sonreí y ellos me devolvieron seis sonrisas iguales de grandes que las mías.

"_No te creas muy importante, también hice una en rosado que dice Rose's Little baby". _Pensó Rosalie presumidamente.

--Gracias, de todos modos.—le dije con sinceridad antes que todos se retiraran a hacer sus distintas actividades. Me acosté con ella sobre mi pecho arrullándola por el resto de la noche, viendo los colores que pintaban sus sueños mientras acariciaba su rostro.

* * *

Corregi algo en este capi, gracias a los que me hicieron referencia que en 1991 no habia Iphone XD pero por suerte encontre que si habia servicio de texto gracias al GSM, asi que solo tuve que cambiar la manera en la que Edward entro a internet a pedir sus libros y a leer sobre bebes.

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Como ven Edward está a cargo de la situación de Bella y no quiere interferencia.

Les explico algo rapidito. Bella si es la tua cantante de Edward de igual manera que en los libros, es solo que nosotros no olemos de la misma manera durante toda nuestra vida, las hormonas y el crecimiento alterar los estados químicos de nuestro cuerpo otorgándonos cierto aroma. A medida que Bella crezca su aroma cambiara al igual que en todos los humanos, pero ya Edward estará tan acostumbrado a su olor que no le hará mucho, algo así como Edward, en el Eclipse.

Ahora denle click al botoncito verde, por lo visto los reviews me comprar jajajaja es broma, la verdad nunca escribí algo tan rápido como esto.


	3. Primeros meses

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es mía aunque haya unas similares XD

Si ya sé dije dos semanas…pero ustedes con tanto review no puedo dejar de escribir… así que si…. Me volví a vender u.u

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Primeros Meses.**

Las primeras dos semanas habían sido tranquilas. La bebe estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, solo la dejaba cuando Rose o Esme la iban a bañar y a peinar o cuando Alice le iba a cambiar la ropa cosa que pasaba más a menudo de lo que me gustara.

Carlisle consiguió una plaza en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Emmett había pululado varias veces al día por el cuarto preguntando cuando Bella iba hacer algo diferente a dormir, comer y ensuciar pañales ganándose varios golpes de Rosalie.

Jasper como Alice prometió había mantenido su distancia, había ido a cazar una vez cada tres días tratando de controlar su sed.

La caza, he allí nuestra primera gran discusión. Mi familia y yo nos habíamos envuelto en una discusión sobre las cacerías cuando Bella tenía un mes y un día de vida. Les había dejado muy claro que solo cazaría presas cercanas que no me tomaran más de una hora y ellos habían insistido en que me fuera de excursión como antes hacía con Emmett y Jasper. Nunca en todo nuestro tiempo como familia había tenido un pleito tan grande con Rosalie.

--Edward, necesitas ir a cazar mírate los ojos, se nota que tienes sed—dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

--Cace el día que encontré a Bella, aun puedo esperar un poco más—dije molesto por sus intromisiones.

--Eso fue hace tres semanas hijo—trato de razonar Carlisle.

--Puedo esperar unos días más.

--Dices que te preocupas de su seguridad y qué tipo de seguridad le brindas estando alrededor de un vampiro sediento que no la deja dormir en su cuna porque siempre la tiene cargada? Un vampiro que probó sangre humana por diez años. Que nos vas a decir cuando la mates? Que lo sientes? Que no pensaste que eso podría pasar?—me espeto.

--Yo nunca le haría daño, su sangre no me llama a beberla—gruñí agazapándome. Ese había sido un golpe bajo… recordarme mi tiempo de rebeldía cuando cace a humanos, pero solo cazaba los de alma corrupta, los malos… era mejor librar el mundo de su inmundicia o al menos eso me decía para aliviar mi culpa. Pero mi Bella es un ángel, nunca la tocaría.

--Calma chico…--dijo Emmett saltando en medio de nosotros protegiendo a Rosalie.

--Rosalie, no debiste haber dicho eso… sabes bien que Edward nunca lastimaría a Bella—la reprendió Carlisle.

--Entonces qué? Lo vamos a dejar andar rondándola mientras esta muerto de sed? Lo han visto como la huele? Hasta Jasper caza más a menudo para mantenerla protegida—se quejo

--Piensa lo que quieras Rosalie, Bella es mía, es mi responsabilidad y yo soy quien decido las cosas. Precisamente por eso no iba a regresar con ustedes donde estuvieran controlando cada uno de mis movimientos esperando que falle en algo para restregármelo. Te recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que vinieron a nosotros, no nosotros a ustedes—le grite.

"_Edward…"_ empezó a pensar Esme, pero yo subí las escaleras corriendo. Sabía que había sido cruel con ellos, no me había detenido a pensar lo que decía. Bloquee todos los pensamientos de mi familia, no quería escucharlos.

--Ahora no Esme—le dije tomando a la bebe de sus brazos y saltando por la ventana dirigiéndome al bosque que colindaba con la mansión de mis padres. Corrí sosteniéndola contra mi pecho como si fuera un talismán que alejara todo lo malo.

Llegue a un cedro de incienso y me senté en la rama más ancha que encontré. Descubrí su rostro y me vi reflejado en sus ojos que me miraban fijamente.

--Lamento haberte sacado así de la casa, pequeñita…estaba enojado y ellos no entienden. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de ti, ni siquiera un día—le dije dándole un beso esquimal. La única ocasión en la que trate de salir a cazar hace unos días no había siquiera llegado al borde del bosque cuando escuche su llanto y regrese corriendo. Yo sabía que de alguna forma ella sentía cuando yo me alejaba y eso la ponía mal, lo menos que quiero es causarle dolor, si eso significa que tengo que encargar por correo animales como si fuera a hacer un zoológico en mi patio trasero para poder alimentarme sin alejarme de ella lo hare.

--Ellos no nos entienden… nosotros estamos conectados de una manera especial…--escondí su pequeño rostro en mi cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"_Yo si los entiendo_" pensó Alice aterrizando con suavidad a mi lado.

--En realidad nos entiendes?—le pregunte recostando a Bella sobre mis muslos.

--Claro… sabia que esto iba a pasar… no te preocupes Edward tengo un plan—me dijo dándome una sonrisa.—hueles eso?—me dijo acariciando la nariz de la pequeña.

--Un venado de cola blanca…macho…--le dije una vez reconocí el aroma.

--Pues es tuyo…lo deje amarrado a unos doscientos metros yo me quedo con Bella mientras cenas. Podemos hacer esto cada vez que necesites beber—me dijo extendiendo sus manos para que le entregara a la pequeña.—Yo la protegeré mientras comes, así no se tienen que separar y esta pequeña no se pondrá a llorar porque aun podrá sentir que estas cerca.

--Alice… no lo sé…--le dije inseguro de dejar mi monstruo interior roer la superficie con mi pequeña tan cerca.

--Todo estará bien Edward… lo tienes todo controlado…--me dijo alentándome a entregarle la pequeña.

Se la entregue después de ver la visión que me mostro y era cierto todo estaba bien. Baje del árbol de un brinco cayendo al lado del animal. No era la manera más divertida, pero al menos era comida. Me mentalice como si fuera humano y estuviera en un restaurante donde me ponían el plato en frente. Drene el venado en pocos minutos, mi sed aminoro pero aun no estaba totalmente satisfecho, tal vez en los próximos días podíamos repetir esto. Regrese y me senté a su lado tomándola nuevamente en brazos.

--Como estuvo? –me pregunto balanceando sus piernas.

--Mis felicitaciones al chef—le respondí con burla.

--Rosalie, lamenta haberte hablado de esa forma… ella se preocupa por Bella…la ve como si fuera suya, le has dado a ella y a Esme la posibilidad de ser madres… comprendo que se extralimito que dejaste muy claro desde el principio que no querías interferencias, pero no la alejes de nosotros.—me dijo con preocupación. Sabía que había tenido una visión de mí llevándome a Bella lejos de ellos para que dejaran de interferir. Por un momento lo considere, aun no había desechado la idea del todo. Acaricie el rostro de mi pequeña y pude ver el rostro de Esme en sus pensamientos, era como si me preguntara donde estaba. El rostro de Esme se repetía un poco menos que el mío, me sorprendió ver el de Rosalie aparecer de repente. No eran imágenes muy claras, su visión aun no se había desarrollado completamente.—Si te vas los vamos a extrañar mucho…

--Regresemos Alice, te prometo pensar lo que hare con la mente fría, sin dejar que el enojo nuble mi juicio.—le dije y ella me devolvió una sonrisa al estilo Alice.

Corrimos de regreso a la casa, en la sala estaban todos reunidos. Me sentí mal al ver a Rosalie prácticamente sollozando mientras Emmett la abrazaba. Esme no estaba mucho mejor, en sus pensamientos me mostraba el miedo de perder a Bella. Me sentí como un canalla. Camine despacio hasta la sala, ya sabía que me habían oído llegar. Allí tome mi decisión, no alejaría a Bella de ellos, pero no quería más discusiones o intromisiones.

Rosalie se disculpo y luego nos reunimos todos para dejar en claro las cosas. Desde ese día no hemos vuelto a discutir.

Halloween llego en un pestañeo, la casa estaba toda decorada con brujas, calabazas y vampiros. Cada vez que veía un conde Dracula rodaba mis ojos. Estaba en nuestro cuarto haciéndole a la pequeña los ejercicios que Carlisle me había sugerido para estimularla, cuando un pensamiento me golpeo antes que su dueña entrara.

--La respuesta es no, Alice—le dije sin girarme a verla.

--Oh vamos Edward, tu quieres que Bella experimente cosas humanas, pues que tradición más humana que pedir caramelos? Imagínate lo linda que se va a ver en su disfraz de ovejita y tú serás un tierno león.—me dijo parándose frente a mi mostrándome los atuendos.

--No pretendo vestirme de león, Alice…--le dije levantando a Bella.

--Tu dijiste que querías que no se perdiera nada humano por vivir con vampiros Edward!!—me lloriqueo.

--Bella no va a poder apreciar nada de esto, tal vez el próximo año cuando sea un poco mayor. A demás ella no puede comer golosinas… que vamos a hacer con todo lo que recojamos—le dije y ella sonrió al ver que ya me estaba convenciendo.

--Se las daremos a Carlisle para que las regale en el ala pediátrica. Vamos Edward por favor. Carlisle aviso en el hospital que si iría a la fiesta llevando a su pequeña sobrina y a su familia.—me dijo acariciando la falsa piel de oveja.

--Está bien, pero solo un rato. No quiero que Bella se pase de su hora de dormir—le dije

--Como si ella tuviera hora de dormir… tú la dejas hacer lo que quiera. Aun no se para que Esme se molesta en cambiar las sabanas de la cuna, si Bella nunca ha dormido en ella—me dijo con dramatismo.

--A ella no le gusta esa cuna, es muy dura—le dije defendiéndonos.

--Si claro como si tu pecho fuera un lecho de plumas—murmuro sarcásticamente.—Ahora vete a vestir mientras yo visto a esta preciosidad—dijo haciéndole gracias a la bebe. Tome el disfraz que me entrego.

--La pobre le va a tener fobia a la ropa cuando crezca por tu culpa—dije muy bajito.

_Te escuche._ Respondió en su mente.

Me mire en el espejo y deje escapar un suspiro… me veía ridículo. No sé como accedí a esto, seguro Emmett se burlara de mí por el próximo siglo.

_Déjame verte, ya sé que terminaste de vestirte._

Si ya sabes, entonces ya me viste—dije abriendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi a la pequeña Bella, estaba muy bonita en su disfraz de ovejita. La tome en brazos y ella me miro curiosa. Toque su rostro y pude ver que me había reconocido a pesar del pelaje que tenia puesto.

--Eres la oveja más hermosa que he visto, pequeñita. –le dije levantándola a la altura de mis ojos. Nuestras miradas se conectaron unos minutos—Así que de este modo el león se enamoro de la oveja—dije sin saber porque. Trague en seco cuando las palabras se repitieron en mi mente, pero deseche rápidamente el pensamiento. Un flash me cegó y mire con los ojos entrecerrados a Alice, pero vi que era Esme quien tenía la cámara en sus manos.

_Lo siento, es que se ven tan adorable juntos que no me pude resistir._

Alice desapareció a cambiarse, mientras yo miraba a Esme y a Carlisle que apareció tras ella.

--Que originales—dije sarcásticamente al verlos disfrazados de vampiros.

_Alice,_ dijeron ambos en su mente. Esme extendió sus brazos para cargar a Bella.

Los cuatro bajamos las escaleras y nos detuvimos en la sala. Carlisle miraba a Bella en los brazos de Esme y sus pensamientos se tornaban protectores alrededor de las dos mujeres que estaba contemplando.

--No pretendo salir vestido así— rugió Emmett desde su cuarto.

No pude aguantar mis risas, cuando vi su imagen reflejada en la enojada mente de Rosalie. Emmett iba vestido de bebe oso y ella de ricitos de oro.

_Deje de reírte gato sobrealimentado. _Me grito mentalmente haciendo que me riera con más ganas.

--Vamos chicos no se pongan así, es por una buena causa. La regla dice que los disfraces deben ser graciosos—nos dijo Carlisle tomando el papel de padre de familia.

--Y tiene de gracioso el tuyo que no sea la redundancia?—le pregunte rodando los ojos.

Carlisle saco una estaca de mentira de su capa y se puso sobre el corazón. Esme sonrió dejándome ver sus colmillos falsos rotos.

Alice y Jasper eran una pareja de hombre lobos con problemas de caspa… ok mi hermana estaba perdiendo los papeles estos disfraces eran los más tontos que había visto.

Nos dirigimos al hotel donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta del hospital de Carlisle, como ninguno estaba asistiendo a la escuela no podíamos aparentar ser los hijos adolescentes de Carlisle, por lo cual Alice, Emmett y yo éramos sus hermanos adoptivos. Jasper y Rose sus primos.

Mantuvimos un bajo perfil, más que todo porque los humanos no se sentían tranquilos alrededor de siete vampiros. Aunque siempre había uno que otro compañero de Carlisle lo suficientemente curioso para acercarse a ver a mi "pobre hija huérfana". A veces los humanos me enferman, ya que no se acercaban por tener sentimientos cálidos hacia la niña, sino solo por el morbo de conocer la triste historia que rodea a esta angelical criatura. No soporte más de dos horas, así que excuse diciendo que la pequeña debía de descansar y que yo aun estaba de luto por la muerte de mi esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy estábamos celebrando los dos meses de vida de Bella… Rosalie y Esme habían dicho que debimos celebrar cada mes de vida de la pequeña que nos había traído tanta dicha. Ellas alegaban que así ya sería una experta cuando celebráramos su primer año. Alice se les había unido porque tenía una excusa para planear una fiesta y comprar cosas. Yo rodee los ojos, no le veía el caso a decorar la casa y comprar un pastel cuando solamente éramos nosotros y ninguno de los presente comía comida humana, bueno Bella sí, pero ella aun no comía nada que no fuera leche.

Alice, insistió cambiarla de ropa por quinta vez en el día y eso que solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar, Alice se había comprado un centro de fotografías para poder revelar las fotos a medida que las iba tomando, en estos dos meses de vida, se habían revelado casi dos mil fotos muchas de las que ya estaban adornando cada parte de la casa.

No podía negar que Bella lucia preciosa en su pequeño vestidito azul de encajes blancos, Alice le había puesto una diadema de cintas de encaje blanco con flores azules. Se veía adorable. Todos les cantaron el "feliz cumplemeses" mientras yo quería solo rodar los ojos, por eso me gane una patada de Alice en la espinilla, cuando tuvo una visión de mi haciendo un comentario poco amable.

--Esa Alice es una tonta verdad, mi preciosa Bella—le dije tocando su nariz. Como recompensa tuve el mejor regalo del mundo, una sonrisa, era la primera que vez que mi pequeña sonreía y lo hizo por mí.

--Ahhhh la vieron?—dijo Alice saltando atrayendo la atención de todos.—Haz que sonrisa de nuevo eso tengo que tenerlo en una foto, como no lo vi venir?—dijo preparando la cámara.

--Oye pequeñita… porque te ríes con Edward? Él es un aburrido, te tienes que reír conmigo que soy tu hermano más guapo y divertido—dijo Emmett riendo. Jasper se removió intranquilo desde la pared más lejana. _Y yo que soy un muñeco de cera?_ Pensó acercándose con cuidado para mirarla más de cerca.

Bella lo miro desde mis piernas, donde la tenia recostada contra mi pecho, ya que apenas estaba empezando a sostener su cabeza y su cuello. Emmett le sonrió y le hizo caras "graciosas" pero no consiguió que le sonriera.

La tome en brazos y la hice mirarme, inmediatamente una sonrisa sin dientes se expandió por su rostro, escuche el dedo de Alice tocar el botón antes que el flash no dejara casi ciegos.

--Definitivamente es la sonrisa más linda que he visto—le dije acariciando su nariz con la mía.

--Oye eso no es justo, saquito de babas—le dijo quitándole su mano de su boca al ver que no le prestaba atención, ganándose un golpe de Rose y una patada mía en la pantorrilla cuando Bella empezó a llorar.

La calme y me la lleve a nuestro cuarto, mire todas las fotos que Alice le había tomado conmigo durante este tiempo, pero sentía la necesidad de que Bella creciera sabiendo su origen. Busque la ya olvidada bolsa de sus padres y saque el foto álbum, tome del cajón dos de los tantos portarretratos que Alice, había comprado para estar siempre lista en cuanto capturara alguna foto que merecía ser enmarcada, lo cual pasaba muy a menudo.

Encontré las fotos que estaba buscando en una Renee la sostenía sobre su pecho en cuanto nació y en la otra estaba junto a Charlie y a Renee. Las puse en la mesita de noche junto a las nuestras.

--Estos son tus padre, pequeña—le dije mientras la sentaba en mis piernas y tocaba el portarretratos para que supiera de quienes le estaba hablando.

Hacia un día que Bella se había encontrado sus mano y ahora no había manera en que fijara su atención en otra cosa que no fuera eso y por supuesto yo…

--No te molestes con Emmett, ya sabes que tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años—dijo Carlisle paternalmente.

--No estoy molesto con él, ya tengo demasiadas décadas conociéndolo como para saber eso. No me extrañaría que cuando Bella creciera un poco se pusiera a pelearle los juguetes.—le respondí, pero me percate que Carlisle no me estaba prestando atención, está mirando fijamente el retrato de la madre de Bella.

--Era su madre—le dije respondiendo a la pregunta que se hizo en su mente.—no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo pero quería comentarte que en el bosque ella me dijo que sabía lo que yo era, sabía que era un vampiro, pero también sabía que no le haría daño a la pequeña, dijo que conoció alguien como yo.—le dije pero él siguió comparando rostros en su mente, se enfoco en una niña de unos ocho años.

--Renee Higginbotham—dijo mientras tomaba la foto y la miraba más de cerca.—Hace unos once años atendí a una pequeña que estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en New York y se había caído dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, recuerdo que la pequeña me preguntaba sobre todas las cosas que nos diferencian de los demás humanos, una niña muy curiosa a decir verdad.

--La niña por la que nos mudamos solo como precaución?—le pregunte recordando la noche en la que Carlisle nos comento que conoció a una paciente de lo más curiosa, quería saber porque era tan blanco, porque era tan frio, porque sus ojos eran diferentes, porque su voz no sonaba como nada que hubiera escuchado antes, porque olía de esa manera. Todos acordamos que sería mejor marcharnos antes que la niña empezara a comentarles a sus padres todo lo que había preguntado a Carlisle. Asumimos que aunque lo hiciera sus padres no le prestarían atención pero no podíamos correr el riesgo.

--Que pequeño es el mundo, ahora nosotros tenemos a su pequeña…nunca pensé que ella llegara a descubrir qué tipo de criatura era. Por lo visto era una pequeña muy persistente…un trágico fin para una pequeña tan dulce—dijo mostrándome la enorme compasión que sentía en este momento por la pequeña que conoció hace tanto tiempo.

--Cuando tenga edad suficiente, la llevaremos de regreso a Forks a que vea las tumbas de sus padres, no quiero que se perturbe al ver su nombre en una tumba vacía en medio de la de ellos—dije acunando a la pequeña que se había mantenido muy tranquila durante toda la conversación. A la semana de haber encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de Renee y Charlie Swan, las autoridades habían llegado a la conclusión que la pequeña no había podido sobrevivir ya fuera porque fue ultimada por el asesino de sus padres o por que había sido devorada por animales salvajes, después de todo encontraron la carcasa vacía del oso del que me alimente al parecer los lobos lo encontraron y se lo devoraron casi por completo.

--Tienes razón, Edward. Cuando llegue el tiempo hablaremos sobre eso—me dijo soltando un suspiro antes de poner la fotografía en su lugar—Bueno pequeña Bella te toca tu revisión mensual—saco su cinta métrica de su maletín mientras yo desvestía a la pequeña que se había empezado a poner inquieta.

--Definitivamente tengo razón a Bella no le gustan los doctores—le dije riendo

--Los doctores, no es lo que no le gustan, lo que no le gustan son las vacunas y lamentablemente hoy le tocan—dijo sacando unos frasquitos refrigerados que había mantenido cerca de su cuerpo para mantenerlos a la temperatura indicada. –Primero el anti-polio ya que se le da en la boca—dijo echándole un liquido trasparente que olía raro y por lo visto sabia mal al ver las caras graciosas que hizo la pequeña. Cuando llego el momento de pincharla con la aguja me dieron ganas de sisearle a Carlisle en cuanto el llanto de mi pequeño ángel lleno el ambiente, pero sabía que eran por su bien ya que los humanos contraen todo tipo de enfermedades si no están protegidos.

--Es por su bien Edward—dijo Carlisle palmeándome el hombro mientras yo mantenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de calmarla.

Los días pasaron y la decoración de la casa cambio de Halloween a Día de Gracias y luego a Navidad.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie, casi le arrancan la cabeza a Carlisle cuando les dijo que no podían poner un pino natural, al menos no durante los dos primeros años de vida de Bella, debido a las alergias.

Estaban decorando el árbol mientas yo tenía a Bella en mis piernas, hace unos pocos días había empezado a jugar con cualquier cosa que pudiera atrapar entre las manos, lo que más le gustan son los sonajeros, para su tercer mes de vida Rosalie le había comprado un gimnasio de bebes para que pudiéramos recostarla sobre la manta y ella intentara atrapar los juguetes que colgaban sobre ella. Alice le había conseguido un piano que se adaptaba al gimnasio de manera que hiciera música con los pies cada vez que pateaba. Al principio ella giraba su cabeza tratando de seguir la dirección del sonido pero ya había descubierto que el sonido salía cada vez que ella pateaba las teclas.

--Oh demonios Edward!! No le puedes negar nada?—se quejo Emmett sacudiendo su mano llena de baba por haber tomado el control remoto que hasta hace unos minutos Bella había tenido en su boca "mordiéndolo".

--No lo tuvo tanto tiempo, se lo quite para reemplazarlo con este oso—le dije señalando el pequeño oso de plástico que funcionaba a su vez como sonajero, el cual estaba en su boca como todo a lo que le conseguía echar mano.

--No le hagas caso al tonto de Emmett, él solo esta celoso de que no lo dejen hacer lo mismo—le dijo Rosalie tomándola de mis manos y levantándola en el aire, ganándose una de las dulces sonrisas de la pequeña que ahora son más frecuentes.

--Rose!! No me digas tonto—le reclamo Emmett. Rose giro los ojos y llevo a Bella hasta el árbol donde le entrego una esfera.

--Espero que mañana no tengamos una "cena de navidad"—dijo Jasper preocupado.

--No habrá cena de navidad hasta que Bella crezca—le respondió Esme y todos nos quedamos más tranquilos.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Rosalie me entrego a Bella bañada, peinada y enfundada en un pijama rosado de flores. Luego salió a pasar algo de tiempo de "calidad" con su esposo.

--Te tengo un presente de navidad, pequeño ángel—le dije sentándola en mis piernas sobre el banco del piano. Empecé a tocar la nana que compuse para ella como regalo de navidad. Toque la pieza hasta que sentí que su pequeña cabeza que estaba contra mi estomago se movió hacia un lado, indicándome que se había quedado dormida.

Nos recosté e la cama sabiendo que mañana seria bombardeada con toneladas de regalos. Había visto en la mente de Alice que le había comprado muchísima más ropa de la que ya tenía, alegando que casi todo lo que le compraron la primera vez era talla de 0 a 3 meses y ya Bella había pasado esa edad. Carlisle, Esme y Jasper le habían comprado casi una biblioteca de libros de cuentos y educativos, la mayoría se leían solos cuando apretabas los botones de las páginas. Emmett y Rosalie, juguetes…. Más juguetes de los que cualquier niño podría imaginar. Aunque creo que los que escogió Emmett eran más para él que para Bella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Quien es esa? Quien es esa linda bebé?—le preguntaba Esme, cada vez que se paraba frente al espejo con Bella en sus brazos. La bebe sonreía cuando miraba su reflejo en el espejo y cuando Esme se movía a la pared solida parecía un tanto confusa, las mire jugando a verse en el espejo mientras pensaba.

Ahora Bella tenía casi seis meses, seis meses en los que la vida de todos no solo la mía se había llenado de color y risas. A Emmett le encantaba jugar con Bella y los juguetes, parecían dos niños, Jasper se sentía un poco más cómodo a su alrededor así que ya no guardaba tanta distancia como antes.

Adoraba escuchar el sonido de sus balbuceos y su risa o "chillidos" como los llamaba Emmett. Le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano, aunque todos me decían que era muy temprano aun, todas las noches nos sentábamos en mi piano y la dejaba jugar con las teclas. Los pensamientos de Emmett siempre me hacían reír a esa hora… _Edward, si vuelvo a escuchar_ "_Estrellita donde estas" una vez más me voy de cacería por una semana. _Tenía un mes amenazándome con lo mismo, pero nunca cumplía su palabra, encontraba demasiado entretenida a "babitas" como para alejarse por mucho tiempo. Si…babitas…así le puso de sobrenombre a la pequeña después del incidente del control remoto.

Alice y yo habíamos seguido haciendo todo el asunto de "la cacería" al estilo "restaurante", aun seguía siendo poco divertido, pero no podía separarme de la pequeña por mucho tiempo así que me conformaba con esto por el momento.

Carlisle, nos había dicho hace unos días que empezaríamos a complementar la dieta de Bella con comida humana. Esme había comprado unos libros de cocina con alimentos para bebes. Había hecho unos cuantos ensayos asegurándose de aprender apropiadamente para cuando llegara este día.

Así que ahora en la cocina habíamos siete vampiros esperando para ver como se alimentaba nuestra pequeña humana por primera vez. La senté por primera vez en su sillita de comer y Esme me entrego una compota de manzanas. Bella estaba distraída mientras balbuceaba alegremente golpeando la cuchara contra el sobre de la silla.

--Bella!—le dije llamando su atención. Enseguida como siempre que la llamaba por su nombre levanto sus manitas para que la cargara.—No, no. Debemos quedarnos sentados, tienes que comer lo que preparo Esme… mira es una rica compota de manzanas—le enseñe el contenido, me hizo un pucherito y volvió a levantar las manos, estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos cuando me encontré con la mirada de Carlisle quien sacudió su cabeza negando.—Bella, Carlisle no nos deja sacarte hasta que pruebes un poco de comida—tome una cucharita térmica llenándola de compota y se la ofrecí.—Haber Bella, abre la boquita, mira que esto está yumi yumi—le puse un poco en los labios y ella movió su pequeña lengua recogiéndolo.—Ves que esta yumi—le volví a dar un poco más, ella se lo comió y golpeo con la cuchara la mesa balbuceando nuevamente.

_Demonios Edward, no quieres que te cambiemos los pañales a ti también? _ Pensó Emmett, ignore su comentario porque estaba entretenido dándole lo que quedaba de compota a Bella.

--Quiere más? Quiere leche?—pregunto Esme. Toque su rostro, a medida que pasaban los días se me hacía mucho más difícil leerla. Carlisle tampoco sabía que pasaba, habíamos salido hace unos días a llevar a Bella al parque para verificar que aun pudiera escuchar a los humanos y podía escuchar a otros bebes de su misma edad sin problemas. No necesitaba estar en contacto de su piel como con Bella.

--Creo…creo que quiere un poco más—les dije un tanto inseguro, en su mente podía ver algo que parecía deseo por algo pero no podía captar sobre qué.

Intente darle más pero ella se negó, volvió a levantar los brazos para que la tomara.

--Vaya lector de mentes—me bromeo Rosalie limpiándola con una toallita húmeda, quitándole los restos de manzana de la cara.

--Porque eres tan difícil de leer pequeñita—le dije levantándola sobre mi cabeza de manera que su cara quedaba a mi altura. Me sonrió y acerco su manita a mi oreja halándola mientras sonreía.

--De todos los humanos del mundo tu tenias que conseguirte a la más rara—dijo Emmett riendo.

No importa que no pueda leerle los pensamientos a mi pequeño ángel, eso no la hace rara…la hace más especial.

* * *

Bueno chicos… si me vendí ya lo sé T_T no lo puedo evitar es culpa suya XD.

Hay algunos que ya quieren ver a Bella de adolescente… lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar unos cuantos capítulos, apenas vamos por donde Bella tiene seis meses y falta alguito para que crezca, Sorry a los que quieren un proceso acelerado de crecimiento, creo que debo tomarme las cosas con calma, para poder mostrar cómo cambia la relación de estos dos.

Ahora déjenme saber que les pareció el capi apretando el botoncito verde. Nos vemos mañana en las vueltas.


	4. Los primeros años

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, si alguna frase te suena familiar también es de ella. La trama es mía.

Si… vendida de nuevo… pero que les digo 126 reviews en un solo capitulo convencen a cualquiera XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**Los primeros años.**

Venia regresando de mi "restaurante". Alice y yo habíamos caído en una rutina de dejarme un animal atado en los límites del bosque que colinda con el jardín de la mansión Masen, por lo general era un ciervo, solo una vez me sorprendí cuando Emmett y Jasper salieron a cazar y me trajeron de "cena" un oso. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía a la hora de comer. Ese día dejamos el oso suelto en el jardín mientras mi ángel estaba resguardada en la seguridad de la casa con Rose; tuve una buena lucha antes de drenarlo.

No estaba muy lejos de la casa aun podía oír las dos voces de mi familia: la mental y la vocal.

--No. Bella…no, eso no se come—se quejo Emmett quitándole por tercera vez un trozo de papel que Carlisle le dio a Bella para que jugara a arrugarlo y romperlo.—Carlisle!! Con tantos juguetes que ella tiene y tú le das un papel! Sabes lo que me hará Edward si babitas se traga un pedazo –Emmett levanto a la pequeña y la sentó lejos del papel entregándole un bloque de letras. Carlisle levanto la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y se sonrió.

--Los estudios dicen que jugar con papel les hace bien—dijo simplemente y siguió leyendo.

La pequeña como estaba molesta le tiro el bloque, pero Emmett lo apaño en el aire antes que lo pudiera golpear.

--Oye babitas! No seas agresiva—le dijo volviendo a armar la torre de bloques con la que estaba jugando.

Bella, grito enojada mientras sostenía su peso en sus manos cosa que hacia cuando perdía el equilibrio. Hace unos días se había empezado a sentar sola pero aun tenía que ayudarse con sus manos para permanecer en esa posición. Entre corriendo a casa y la vi en el suelo de la sala rodeada de montañas de mega bloques.*

--Te está molestando Emmett?—le dije tomándola en brazos. Ganándome una amplia sonrisa. Algo en su boca me llamo la atención y le lance a Emmett el bloque que la pequeña tenía en la mano.

_Luego no saben porque el pequeño monstruo avienta las cosas a la gente. _Pensó Emmett poniendo el bloque que le lance en la parte de arriba de la torre.

--La dejaste que se quedara con un pedazo de papel en a boca—me queje mientras acercaba mi dedo a sus labios para sacar el pedazo de hoja. En cuanto sintió mi dedo empezó a restregárselo por la encía. Carlisle me había dicho que ella estaba dentando por eso le gustaban las cosas frías, le habíamos comprado mordedoras que poníamos a congelar para ayudarla, pero ella prefería morder cualquiera de nuestros dedos a esos juguetes o a la medicina para encías… Qué raro siento algo diferente en la parte de debajo de boca….

--Carlisle!—lo llame sintiendo a Bella un poco más caliente de lo normal.

Carlisle estuvo a mi lado en un parpadeo, sabiendo por el tono de mi voz que si lo llamaba era por algo relacionado con Bella.

--No es un pedazo de papel…le está saliendo un diente. Déjame buscar un antifebril por lo general les da fiebre cuando dientan.

--Fiebre? Quieres decir que se pondrá enferma?—empecé a entrar en pánico no quería que nada le pasara a mi pequeña. Yo estuve a punto de morir cuando era humano por la fiebre.

_Cálmate Edward, es totalmente normal. No será una fiebre de enfermedad, se le pasara pronto…también puede que esté un poco irritable. No te preocupes._

Carlisle regreso y su rostro mostraba la misma pasividad de sus pensamientos. Saco un gotero que contenía un líquido rojo que olía amargo. Bella escupió parte de la medicina y se puso a llorar. Cada vez que escucha su llanto era como si mi frio corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

--Shh…tranquila pequeña…--le dije ofreciéndole mi dedo. Lo tomo gustosa y empezó a restregarlo. Mientras balbuceaba.—Si… en verdad… que más?--le respondía con una sonrisa a sus "palabras"

_Hombre te has dado cuenta que nadie le entiende nada? Babitas no dice otra cosa que "agugugu". Ahora también hablas idioma de bebe? En qué libro lo encontraste? No que no la podías oír?_ Empezó Emmett con sus cosas.

--Lo dice alguien que está haciendo una torre con bloques de juguete.—le espete, él se encogió de hombros y siguió armando los bloques.—Ves eso que está allí, pequeñita? Eso es un vampiro tonto—le dije señalando a Emmett.

_Me voy con Rose al garaje, ustedes no son nada divertidos. Ya verás cuando babitas crezca me querrá más a mí que a ti._

--Sip… es un vampiro tonto e iluso—le dije mientras reía y ella me sonreía.

La fiebre no fue gran cosa como Carlisle predijo, pero de todos modos me mantuve muy al pendiente, cuando la temperatura le subía, yo me quitaba la camisa y la dejaba descansar sobre mi pecho, pasamos la noche sin mayores complicaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-

Un día como cualquier otro estábamos sentados en la sala viendo todos como Bella que ya tenía nueve meses y dos dientes, estaba tratando de gatear. Alice tenía la video filmadora encendida. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo mientras la llamaba y Rose vigilaba que no se golpeara si llegaba a perder el equilibrio.

--Vamos Bella, ven hacia mi—la llamaba, palmeando mis piernas. Ella se sentó un momento y levanto sus manos para que la sostuviera.—Bella, estoy cerca, mueve tus manos y tus piernas y llegaras a mi—le dije con una sonrisa. En estos nueve meses había sonreído más que en los noventa años que tengo como vampiro.

--Así, babitas. Mira como lo hago—le dijo Emmett que estaba gateando a nuestro alrededor.

Bella volvió a ponerse en cuatro y empezó a balancear su pequeño cuerpo de adelante y atrás, como tratando de tomar impulso. Avanzo tentativamente y perdió el equilibrio. Rose la tomo y la volvió a poner en cuatro.

--Ves nada paso—le dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras la acariciaba. Bella se sentó y levanto las manos para que ella la cargara. La verdad es que Rose alrededor de Bella era una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocí durante todo este tiempo.

Rose se puso tras de mí y la llamo también, en cuanto Bella volvió a ponerse en cuatro ella se deslizo a su lado para volverla a atrapar.

--Vamos pequeña, ven a mí y te llevare a correr—le dije. Había descubierto que ella disfrutaba mucho de nuestras salidas a correr, ahora eso era casi una rutina diaria si el clima nos lo permitía.

Bella, gateo lento, probando hasta que llego a mí, me puso las manos en las piernas y yo la tome en brazos cuando toda la familia, rompió en risas y gritos de alegría. Bella aplaudió emocionada, cada vez que alguien estaba alegre la pequeña aplaudía. Eso lo aprendió de una de las nanas que Rose le cantaba, la ponía a aplaudir y desde ese momento siempre que ella notaba a alguien contento ella aplaudía.

Jasper estaba mucho más cómodo, sentía toda la energía positiva y la felicidad que todos irradiábamos cuando estábamos cerca de la pequeña. En las noches se quedaba de pie mirando por la ventana mientras Alice le contaba "Vampicienta" su propia versión de la Cenicienta pero en su historia el príncipe era un vampiro y el hada madrina era un icono de la moda. Me frustraba un poco que le dijera que después de la boda el vampiro convertía a "Bellicienta" y vivían felices para siempre junto a su familia vampira.

Jasper sentía mi desagrado con esa historia en particular, soportaba las otras un poco más…Bella Nieves y los siete vampiros, Bella y el vampiro de Oz, Bella en el país de los vampiros, la Bella y el vampiro, los tres vampiros y el hombre lobo… Solo Alice… para colmo le contaba esas historias y todos se sentaban alrededor a escucharla lanzándome miradas que claramente me decían "yo sé algo que tú no sabes y no te lo voy a decir" cosa que me volvía completamente loco. Por eso siempre Jasper estaba cerca para "ayudar".

Lo que más le gustaba a Jasper hacer era venir con nosotros al parque de juegos que le creamos en el jardín a Bella. Como estaba al aire libre, no le molestaba tanto el aroma de la pequeña, así que él aprovechaba esas ocasiones para estrechar su vínculo con ella. Le encantaba escucharla reír cuando la empujaba en el columpio o la hacía deslizarse por el tobogán. Ya no la dejábamos jugar en la caja de arena desde el día que se puso a comérsela. Como Jasper entro en pánico pensando que habría que operarla, contagio a todos los miembros de la familia con su poder y quedamos todos en la oficina de Carlisle en el hospital. Ganándonos una reprimenda por parte del patriarca de la familia por hacer "una tormenta en un vaso de agua" como dijo ese día y volver loco a medio hospital.

--Quieres correr o quieres nadar en la piscina?—le pregunte levantándola—hoy es un buen día.

--Creo que prefiere correr Edward…--dijo Alice después de volver en sí. Tuvo una visión de Bella y yo corriendo en el bosque.

--Si quieres que corra, porque la vas a vestir con ese nuevo atuendo deportivo que le compraste y con el cual la acabas de visualizar—la acuse

Me saco la lengua y salió corriendo escaleras arriba a nuestra habitación. Regreso con un conjunto de pantalones de yoga y sudadera color lila.

Rose me quito a Bella de las manos y la empezó a desvestir, mientras Alice subía de regreso al cuarto porque pensó que sería también mejor cambiar de diadema a Bella. A pesar que el cabello de mi pequeño ángel había crecido y ya le daba un poco más arriba de los hombros, Alice seguía insistiendo en ponerle diademas de cintas de seda en vez de coletas. Regreso con unas zapatillitas a juego y una diadema blanca con flores lilas. No creo que el mundo exista una niña con más diademas o accesorios para el cabello, zapatos e incluso carteras…si carteras Alice, se las fabrica solo para tomarle fotos con ellas.

--Que linda esta!—dijo Esme tomándole una foto.

La tome en brazos y empecé a correr con ella incluso antes de haber salido de la casa, adoraba escuchar sus gritos de alegría mientras pasábamos a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Me hubiera podido llevarla a ver los animales salvajes, pero ellos nunca se acercaban a donde estábamos sabiendo que éramos depredadores naturales. Me detuve cerca de un riachuelo y nos senté sobre una roca y la gire para verle su hermosa cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la carrera, sus ojos abiertos y curiosos como siempre.

--Sabes que hoy cumpliría noventa y dos años si aun fuera humano, pequeñita? La edad suficiente para ser tu bisabuelo o tu tatarabuelo…la acerque a mi cara y como siempre que lo hacía tomo un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a halarlo, jugué con ella "comerme su estomago" y sus gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, aun no se carcajeaba en voz alta pero su sonrisa se volvía enorme cada vez que le hacía esto.—Lista para regresar a casa?—le dije acomodándole la diadema que por las risitas se le habían corrido y ahora estaban en su boca—No sé porque Alice sigue poniéndote estas cosas, cuando ella sabe perfectamente que no te gustan…--le dije y nos pusimos a correr.

En cuanto llegue Esme y Rose la sacaron de mis brazos, para bañarla porque según ellas yo la había dejado ensuciar… si claro como si eso pudiera pasar. Una vez preparada con su pijama celeste de los ositos cariñositos nos recostamos para la noche de cuentos…Urra! Pensé con sarcasmo.

_Edward, quita esa cara ya deberías estar acostumbrado a estas alturas_ Me regaño mentalmente Carlisle sentándose junto a Esme.

--Había una vez en el reino de Forks una hermosa princesa llamada Isabella, quien estaba comprometida desde su nacimiento con el príncipe Edward—levante una ceja pero Alice me ignoro y siguió con su historia—los reyes habían invitado a todos los habitantes del reino a que conocieran a le hermosa princesa, las hadas Esme, Rose y Alice se presentaron para darle sus dones, cuando la hermosa hada Rose iba a darle su regalo a la princesa apareció la bruja malvada de Tanya—en ese punto no pude evitar unirme al coro de risas, inclusive Bella se rio…su primera risa, todos nos quedamos como en un trance al escuchar el sonido más hermoso que alguna hubiera oído. Alice continúo con su adaptación de la Bella durmiente, hasta que mi Bella se durmió en mis brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Bella, yo estaba terminando de leer un libro sobre los primeros años cuando escuche las risas características de esta hora del día. Desde que Bella aprendió a gatear ahora se la pasaba haciendo "carreras" con Emmett, aunque podía decir que a mi pequeña le faltaba algo de coordinación. Ahora que estaba haciendo sus primeros intentos de caminar se podía decir que sus pies se le metían en el camino, por suerte la casa estaba totalmente alfombrada ya que se caía inclusive cuando iba sostenida de uno de esos nuevos juguetes modernos que los ayudan a caminar.

Era la "hora alegre" de Emmett. En verdad aun pienso que Emmett nunca creció y que todos estos años no lo han ayudado a madurar para nada. Baje las escaleras y me quede observando la escena. Rose estaba en el sillón viendo la escena frente a ella con adoración y anhelo… Ella deseaba haber tenido hijos y poder verlos jugar de igual manera con su padre. Emmett estaba en el suelo junto a Bella.

--Donde esta mi bebe?--decía Emmett tapándose los ojos—Hay ta!—decía al quitarse las manos. Bella se carcajeaba tanto que ahora estaba sobre su espalda recostada en la alfombra.

_Nos ha traído a todos gran felicidad…gracias por aceptarla ese día y dejarnos compartirla contigo…_ Dijo Esme poniéndome una mano en el hombro, mientras nos acercábamos a la sala.

Bella sintió mi presencia como siempre que estaba cerca de ella y se levanto apoyándose en el sillón, paso junto a Rose y se sujeto de sus rodillas mirándola con curiosidad.

--Ward!—le dijo con voz cantarina y me señalo. Yo me quede pegado al suelo, no pude dar un paso si quiera.

—Si Bella, ya Edward termino de estudiar—le respondió Rose. Mis ojos me escocieron y sabía que si fuera humano en este momento estuviera llorando. Bella camino sujetándose del sillón hasta que no tenía nada más donde sostenerse.

Me miro y yo me acuclille en mi posición a solo unos pasos de ella, aun estaba tan en shock que no había logrado moverme un paso más. Dio los tres pasos que la traerían a mis brazos y yo la levante en el aire haciéndola girar. Sus risas se unieron a las mías, la apreté contra mi pecho dándole un beso en sus cabellos.

--Bella…hablaste…--le dije acariciando su espalda mientras ella tenía recostada su cabeza en mi hombro. Al menos ahora podría comunicarse con nosotros ya que con cada que pasaba su mente se cerraba cada vez más a mí.

Me senté con ella en el suelo y me di cuenta que la sala quedo vacía, todos se fueron dejándonos solos con la excusa de terminar las compras de las decoraciones para el cumpleaños de Bella.

--Sabes que eres mi vida?—le pregunte dándole un beso en la nariz.

--Ward!—repitió de nuevo y yo solo pude sonreír.

El primer cumpleaños de Bella, fue una gran celebración para nosotros, recibió muchos regalos pero la pequeña se mostro más interesada en jugar con las cajeta, los papeles y los envoltorios. Bella y yo tuvimos una celebración más privada cuando el 20 de septiembre llegó, me la lleve a dar un largo paseo en auto conmemorando que hacía un año ella llego a mi existencia.

La pequeña había extendido un poco su vocabulario, Rose y Alice se habían dedicado a torturar a la pobre niña hasta que dijera los nombres de todos. Ahora Bella tenía un año y tres meses, el nombre que más le había costado era el de Carlisle. Así que ahora éramos: Ali, Wose, Em, Meme, Lie, Jax y Ward.

--Meme!—grito Bella golpeando su cuchara contra la tabla de la silla de comer, exigiendo su comida.

--Me toca darle la comida!—grito Emmett desde la sala.

--Tu se la diste la semana pasada, porque te toca de nuevo—replico Jasper

--Pero tú le diste la comida ayer. No te quejes—le dijo entrando a la cocina

--Niños compórtense que le están dando mal ejemplo a la bebe—los regaño Esme entregándole el plato de Bella.

--Vamos babitas te toca comer un rico puré de papas, pollo y brócoli!—le dijo mostrándole el plato.

--Em—grito y golpeo el sobre de nuevo mostrando sus cinco dientes cuando le sonrió.

_Recuerdas que te dije que cuando creciera me iba a querer más a mí. No digas que no te lo advertí_ Pensó presumidamente moviendo sus cejas. Yo solo rodé los ojos y seguí enfocado en todos los cambios que había tenido mi pequeña desde que nos encontramos, su cabello estaba más largo cayendo en suaves ondas chocolates por sus pequeños hombros, sus mejillas aun estaban redondeadas pero no tenían la misma forma de bebe ahora tenían forma más infantil, su nariz seguía siendo un pequeño botón de rosas, estaba mucho más alta ya no cabía perfectamente en mi pecho, pero aun así era su lugar favorito para dormir.

--La súper nave espacial del capitán Em está pidiendo permiso para aterrizar—le dijo haciendo el avioncito, Bella lo imitaba con su propia cuchara.

--Ya termine de cambiarle el aceite a tu auto—me dijo Rose saliendo del garaje.

_Woa! Rose embarrada de aceite… creo que necesito ayudarla a limpiarse, quiero ver si está muy… _Emmett empezó a toser y a escupir.

--Yumi! Em—le dijo Bella tratando de darle otra cucharada de puré con brócoli.

--Demonios Edward! No me pudiste haber avisado, hizo que me tragara un brócoli, ahora voy a tener que vomitar—se quejo Emmett mientras tocia como un gato tratando de expulsar una pelusa, mientras la casa irrumpía en risas, inclusive Carlisle en su despacho se unió a las risas.

--Em. No—lo regaño Bella, intentando darle otra cucharada.

--Esta niña es diabólica lo sabías?—me dijo resignado aceptando valientemente la comida que Bella le brindaba. Se podía decir que Emmett hacia todo lo que Bella le pidiera.

--Yumi!—dijo feliz porque Emmett comió mientras ella tomaba el pollo en sus manitas y se lo comía.

--Si… esta yumi…babitas--dijo Emmett levantándose.

--No quieres seguirle dando de comer Em?—le pregunto Jasper riendo entrando a la cocina.

--No Jax… voy a buscar un libro de guerra en tu cuarto donde pueda vomitar—dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad saliendo de la cocina.

--No te atrevas!—le respondió Jasper.

--Tonto!—dijo mi ángel riendo.

--Si… un vampiro muy tonto—le dije mientras me aseguraba que terminara de comerse toda la comida.

_Te escuche!_ Dijo Emmett mientras saltaba por la ventana del cuarto de Alice con un libro en las manos y Jasper detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Edward…habrá alguna manera de que podamos cazar a ese maldito dinosaurio morado? Si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más "Te quiero yo y tu a mi" voy a tirar la televisión por la ventana. Prefiero que veamos a Xuxa por lo menos ella si está bien b… Oye Rose no me pegues no dije nada—se quejo Emmett como siempre que nos sentábamos con Bella a ver la televisión.

Bella estaba feliz tratando de bailar las canciones, pero casi siempre terminaba sentada sobre su pañal en el suelo por perder el equilibrio. Carlisle nos dijo que dejáramos de atraparla cada vez que se cayera que de pronto por eso no mejoraba su sentido de equilibrio, que solo interviniéramos cuando el golpe iba a ser fuerte o en la cabeza. Pero de todos modos se seguía cayendo. Lo más difícil para mí había sido enseñarle a bajar las escaleras, yo no paraba de tomarla en brazos por temor que se cayera, así que Rose me relevo en esa enseñanza y yo estuve más que agradecido ya que no podía soportar la ansiedad que me embargaba inclusive con la ayuda de Jasper.

--Porque no vemos Candy Candy, ya saben que a Bella le gusta Anthony—dijo Alice empezando a cantar en su mente _"Si me buscas tu a mí, me podrás encontrar, yo te espero aquí, si, si. Este es mi lugar…"_

--Alice, deja de cantar y todos sabemos que es a ti a quien te gusta el príncipe de la colina, has estado enamorada de él desde que salió la cómica en 1975. A demás a Bella no le gusta Anthony, ella solo se para frente al televisor y lo toca pero dice mi nombre—le dije.

_Celoso?_ Alice pensó y me mostro a Bella como a los 16 años sonriéndome mientras tocaba el piano para ella de igual manera que lo hacía ahora. Cada vez que Alice me mostraba esas imágenes, me sentía…. Diferente… No podía creer que mi pequeña protegida se fuera a convertir en una hermosa mujer._ Espera a que cumpla dieciséis años y vaya al colegio con nosotros allí sabrás lo que son celos_. Pensó presumidamente.

--Claro que no estoy, ni estaré celoso-- le sisee.

--Mejor veamos el nuevo anime que salió…Sailor Moon—dijo Jasper y Alice le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Ella sabia como Jasper y Emmett se ponían a babear por Serena, Mina y Lita.—O mejor no… verdad cariño—se apresuro a corregir al notar que las emociones que emanaban de Alice no eran nada buenas.

Bella llego a mí y se subió a mis piernas tratando de abrazarme por el pecho, pero sus bracitos aun no eran lo suficientemente largos. Acaricie sus cabellos mientras seguíamos viendo la televisión.

--Eward…awa!—me dijo. La tome de la mano y nos empecé a dirigir a la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a Carlisle.

--Calile!—grito Bella soltándose y corriendo hacia él. Mi padre sonrió ampliamente al igual que Esme que venía bajando las escaleras para recibirlo.

En cuanto Carlisle se agacho, Bella empezó a revisarle los bolsillos, buscando la golosina que le traía todos los días. A su año y once meses de vida era una niña muy activa e inteligente, pensamos que es a raíz de los tantos libros de historia que le lee Carlisle cuando Bella entraba a su despacho.

--Onde ta?—le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a revisar los bolsillos de su bata.

--Justo aquí—dijo "sacando "el caramelo de su oído. Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se toco el oído, pero luego tomo el caramelo y se lo metió a la boca. Carlisle le beso la frente y la tomo en brazos.

--Wacias!—le dijo ella abrazándole el brazo.

--Como se porto mi niña favorita?—le pregunto, mientras caminaba hacia Esme con Bella en brazos y le daba un beso a su esposa.

--Bien!—le respondió mientras la ponía en el suelo y ella corría de regreso a mí y como costumbre se tropezó no me pude contener y la atrape antes que cayera.

--Te tengo, nada de correr en la casa—le dije cuando la levante.

--Mua!!—dijo mientras me planto un inocente beso en los labios como Carlisle le acababa a dar a Esme solo que muy pegajoso por el dulce que aun tenía en la boca. Tomándome completamente desprevenido.

--Gracias…—dije avergonzado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

--JAJAJA el primer beso de Edward se lo dio una bebe de dos años. Deberías darle la formula a Tanya, ella paso meses tratando de hacer lo mismo y no pudo—dijo volviendo a reír.

--Cállate Emmett, no seas morboso, ella es solo una bebe—le gruñí mientras llevaba a Bella a la cocina.

--No es mi culpa, es la de Carlisle por darle tantos dulces—dijo volviendo a reír. Genial ahora se burlara de mí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Le entregue a Bella su vasito de seguridad y unos crayones con una hoja de papel para que garabateara. Mientras yo miraba por la ventana perdido en mis pensamientos, tratando de descifrar el vínculo tan cercano que mi pequeña y yo compartíamos. Recuerdo cuando Esme y Alice trataron de ponerla a dormir en su propio cuarto, fueron unas noches espantosas, yo la cargaba hasta que Bella se quedara dormida, en cuanto la ponía en la cuna y trataba de salir de la habitación, sus gritos y llantos resonaban por toda la casa. La pequeña se empezó a enfermar por la falta de sueño y nos dimos por vencidos volviéndola a instalar en mi habitación. Ella dependía de mi tanto como yo de ella… prácticamente me tenia envuelto en su dedo pequeño… pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarla ir… el solo pensar en ese hecho hacia que sintiera como si tuviese un hueco en el pecho. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo cuando llegara el momento.

--Bella, estás segura que quieres que tu fiesta sea de la Bella y la Bestia? No prefieres que sea Aladino y Jazmín?—le pregunto Alice entrando con un cuaderno y una pluma.

--Bella, guta—le dijo levantando la mirada de su dibujo para luego seguir dibujando.

--Alice no estoy muy seguro de esa fiesta de cumpleaños sea buena idea.—le dije un tanto preocupado.

--No seas tonto Edward, ya verás que Bella lo disfrutara.—dijo quitándole importancia.

--No estoy seguro que sea buena idea contratar payasos, Alice. No crees que será muy sospechoso que en la fiesta de cumpleaños solo este la cumpleañera y su familia, los cuales son todos adultos?—le pregunte irritándome.

--Eso lo tengo cubierto Edward, no te preocupes—me dijo mostrándome su visión. No pude aguantar las risas cuando vi como había resuelto el asunto.

--Parece muy solida la visión…entonces me quedo tranquilo…solo podrías no salirte de las proporciones?—le suplique. El año pasado había mandado a hacer un pastel de tres pisos, cuando la única que comió un pedazo fue Bella.

--Tratare…--canturreo saliendo de la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Isabella Marie Masen, déjate vestir!—se quejo Alice mientras trataba de convencer a Bella que se pusiera el vestido que le había comprado.

--No!—le respondió metiéndose bajo la cama.

Decidí que era momento de intervenir. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

--Al fin llegas—me reprendió Alice, yo rodee los ojos.

--Si no la obligaras a ponerse todas esas ropas, esto no estaría pasando—le replique levantando la cama con una mano—Vamos Bella, sal de allá abajo.—le dije. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y mordía su labio con fuerza podía ver claramente que estaba enojada.

--No quero—dijo acomodándose mejor en el suelo.

_Llegamos a los temibles dos años. _Pensó Carlisle con gracia.

--No te gusta el vestido que Alice te quiere poner?—le pregunte bajando la cama con cuidado y acostando en el suelo a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza. Me moví con cuidado en el reducido espacio y le dije en "secreto"—Que tal si hacemos un trato? Te pones el vestido de Alice, dejas que te tome las fotos y luego yo te mismo te pongo un jeans y una camiseta de la Bella y la Bestia, te parece?

--Sip!—me dijo y empezó a salir de debajo de la cama. Alice levanto la cama para que yo saliera más fácilmente.

En cuanto salí de la cama, Bella se lanzo a mí y me abrazo las rodillas.

--Wacias!—miro hacia arriba sonriéndome. Antes que Alice la tomara y empezara a vestirla.

--Por qué no te gusta el vestido?—le dijo Alice con un puchero.

--Pica—le respondió y empezó a rascarse.

--No… lo que pasa es que desde que Edward te mostro lo que eran los jeans y camisetas, ahora no quieres usar otra cosa—se quejo mientras la peinaba.

_Gracias por arruinar a mi niña, Edward. Ahora sabes lo difícil que va a ser para mi hacerla que vaya conmigo de compras? Sabes la cantidad de vestidos hermosos que habrán para cuando ella haya crecido? Mira lo que veo…_ Me mostro una imagen de Bella a los catorce años, aferrándose a mi brazo, mientras Alice trataba de convencerla para que fuera a centro comercial con ella. La cara de horror de la niña era tal que incluso Emmett se metió para que Alice no se saliera con la suya. Alice salió hecha una fiera de la casa, mientras Bella sonreí feliz por su victoria dándoles un beso a todos sus "protectores" prácticamente podía sentir el calor de sus labios en mi mejilla. _Deja de reírte como idiota que esto no es ninguna broma. Esto es algo serio…_

--Oh vamos Alice, no es el fin del mundo—le dije tratando de confortarla mientras buscaba la ropa que le prometí a Bella.

--Claro que si… A qué mujer no le gusta salir de compras. La próxima vez…--se corto por alguna razón, yo seguía entretenido buscándole la ropa a Bella, en medio de esta multitud de vestimentas.—Edward… tendremos visitas…--me gire y vi a lo que se refería.

--No—gruñí y Bella me miro preocupada.

* * *

Dun, dum, dun (8) si… las deje colgadas sorry XD Lei un fic que me dejo igual y se me pego la vena de la maldad XD

Quien viene de visita? Serán los buenos? serán los malos? Que hará Edward? Alguna vez Bella superara su fobia a los vestidos y las compras de Alice? (ya paresco narradora de novelas)

No se pongan morbosas al igual que Emmett con el beso que Bella le dio a Edward. Ella es una bebe y él la ve como tal u.u mis hijos me daban poquitos en los labios a esa edad y no es nada malo ¬_¬.

La manera de hablar de Bella es la de mi hija pequeña XD, busque todos los videos de sus dos primeros años para recordar su pronunciación XD ella ahora tiene tres así que me servirá para el próximo capítulo XD

*Mega bloques: Legos sobre alimentados ajajajaja

Ahora denle al botoncito verde para decirme que les parece que hayamos llegamos a los "temibles dos" les digo esa edad da miedo u.u aun no me recupero de esa etapa de mi hija.


	5. Visitantes

Disclaimer: los personajes ,algunos de los eventos y líneas le pertenecen a Meyer. La trama es mía aunque haya unas similares XD

Si… vendida… pero es culpa suya, de ustedes u.u no me simpatizan como dice Kiko en el chavo del ocho u.u Saben lo que le hace a una autora recibir 118 reviews en un día de publicar un capi? Lo saben? Pues la hacen ponerse a escribir u.u así que aquí esta lo que todos deseamos leer, incluyéndome porque quiero saber lo que inventare XD así que al paso que me llevan terminare esta historia junto con YBTM ajajaja es broma Xd aun faltan muchos capis de esta XD

Me demoro alguito en revisar que los hechos escritos sean ocurridos en los años 90, soy como Edward trato de no cometer el mismo error dos veces. Si no el capi hubiera estado puesto desde ayer XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Visitantes**

--Cálmate Edward, ellos nunca se han portado mal mientras han estado a nuestro alrededor. Nunca han cazado cerca de nuestra casa—me replico

--Ellos nunca han venido a nosotros con un humano cerca, no arriesgare a Bella—le dije con fiereza.

--Eward?—dijo mi pequeña caminando hacia mí y abrazándome las rodillas.

--No pasa nada pequeña—le dije tomándola en brazos.

--Cuando llegan?—le dije entre dientes, preocupado por la seguridad de la pequeña.

--Dos días, se quedaran tres días aquí—me dijo decaída.

--Que te parece si vamos a Disneylandia pequeña? Quieres conocer a Mickey Mouse?—le pregunte sintiéndola tensa. Era extraño y fascinante a la vez, ver como ella reflejaba mis emociones en sí misma.

--Sip! Pofavo—me dijo dándome un abrazo en el cuello mientras reía de alegría.

--Bueno ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños—le respondí. Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero yo la ignore.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al jardín que estaba todo decorado con globos y serpentinas de colores.

--Tonto Jax—dijo Bella riendo.

_No te atrevas a reírte. _Me amenazo mentalmente.

--Emmett, págame!—dije en cuanto sentí que el Jeep se detenía en el garaje.

_Qué? Maldición! en verdad Alice consiguió vestir a Jasper de payaso? Seguro viste alguna visión lector de mentes, eres un tramposo. _Refunfuño Emmett cargando una caja enorme de regalo junto con Rose que traía el pastel de cumpleaños

--Mira lo que te trajimos Bella!—le dijo Rose. Bella tenia puesta la nariz roja de Jasper mientras Alice les tomaba un sinfín de fotos.

Bella corrió y empezó a romper el papel de regalos revelando un Jeep a baterías de la Barbie.

--Babitas ahora ya tienes tu propio auto eres toda una Cullen—le bromeo Emmett mientras lo armaba.

--Jazz. Peter y Charlotte vienen de visita—dijo Alice de pronto y todos voltearon a mirarme.

--Bella y yo nos vamos a Disneylandia por unos días, regresaremos después que se hayan marchado—trate de suavizar mi tono en beneficio de Jasper. Sabiendo que Peter era su hermano de armas.

Jasper me lanzo una mirada de disculpas, pero le hice ver que no había problemas. Solo tomo precauciones por el bien de la pequeña y él lo agradeció.

--Key!—grito Bella aplaudiendo.

--Si pequeña…Edward te llevara a ver a Mickey—dijo Esme un tanto triste.

_La voy a extrañar mucho_. Pensó Esme con un dejo de tristeza.

--Cuanto tiempo estarán fuera?—pregunto Carlisle poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Esme.

--Cuatro días a lo máximo cinco. Iremos a Orlando, ya Alice me confirmo que va a estar nublado por los remanentes del huracán Andrew.

--Necesitas ayuda para cuidarla?—pregunto Emmett esperanzado.

--Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos todos los demás, atraería menos atención.—dijo Carlisle al ver que iban a empezar a protestar.

--No se preocupen, el parque está en temporada baja por la tormenta y vamos a ir durante semana, así que no habrá problema con que este demasiado lleno, esta noche cazare algo para prevenir de todos modos. Hare los arreglos necesarios para partir mañana.—le dije.

_Te conseguiré un ciervo, para que Alice pueda empacar ropa para la pequeña. _Jasper me aseguro.

--Bueno que tal si rompemos la piñata?—le pregunto Esme a Bella quien se rascaba sin cesar las pantimedias blancas que Alice le puso.

--NO kerooooooooo!—grito Bella—Eward! Pica!—lloriqueo y se acostó en el suelo ensuciando el vestido.

--Isabella Marie Masen—empezó a regañarla Alice pero Jasper tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y le mando ondas calmantes a su esposa mientras me la entregaba.

--Vamos a cambiarte de ropa, te parece bien?—le pregunte y ella se abrazo a mi cuello y asintió con su cabeza.—Enseguida volvemos—les dije antes de correr a nuestro cuarto—Bien vamos a quitarte este vestido pica, pica—le dije mientras la ayudaba a salir de sus zapatos, la cambie rápidamente en sus jeans, su camiseta de la Bella y una zapatillas.

Cuando baje con la pequeña, Alice me miro ceñuda y empezó a decirme lo mucho que estaba dañando a Bella ya que la convertiría en una paria de la moda. Rodaba los ojos a su querella mental.

--No pica!—grito Bella en cuanto la solté corriendo hacia Carlisle quien la atrapo y la lanzo al aire, haciendo que la pequeña riera muy fuerte.

_Demonios Edward, Carlisle no la va a dejar caer ya han hecho esto cientos de veces, deja de estar pululando a su alrededor listo para atraparla. _Pensó Emmett imitando mi postura.

--Pues parece que tú estás haciendo lo mismo que yo—le respondí presumidamente y él me sonrió ampliamente.

_Que te puedo decir…ella es mi hermanita_.

Ambos sonreímos mientras Esme miraba con adoración la escena que tenía enfrente.

Jasper hizo malabares con unas pelotas mientras Bella lo veía asombrada, ella trato de imitarlo pero las pelotas se le caían. En cuanto Emmett empezó a reírse de ella, Bella le tiro una pelota la cual agarro con facilidad, sin contar que Jasper también le estaba tirando una por molestar a la pequeña, la cual lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Rose, sentó a Bella en el jeep de la Barbie mientras ella y Emmett le enseñaban a "manejar". Todos la miraban con amor, como si fuese lo más preciado de sus existencias mientras la niña guiaba el auto que iba a 2.5 MPH sorteando todos los juegos instalados en el jardín. El amor que mi familia tenía por ella era innegable.

Hice los arreglos de hospedaje, avión y compre los boletos a los parques, mientras Alice revisaba el futuro de acuerdo a mis decisiones para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, además me prometió mantenerse pendiente de cualquier cosa que nos pudiera afectar mientras estábamos lejos de casa.

Llego el momento de pegarle a la piñata y la pequeña se escondió tras de mí, claramente asustada, me agache a su altura mientras podía escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett y Jasper sobre las estrategias para tumbar la piñata solo usando fuerza humana.

--Que pasa pequeña?—le pregunte mirando en sus profundos ojos.

--No guta –me dijo al oído

--Que te parece si te ayudo a golpear la piñata, con eso te sentirías mejor?—le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza.

--No guta!—dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo la tome en brazos y le di un beso en los cabellos.

--Está bien no tienes que pegarle a la piñata, pero quieres los caramelos que hay dentro no es así?—acaricie su espalda reconfortándola y ella asintió.—Rompan la piñata ustedes chicos, nuestra pequeña Bella le tiene miedo a la Bestia—les dije y ellos rompieron a reír.

Bella recogió los caramelos del suelo guardándolos en su bolsita, luego nos entrego uno a cada uno de nosotros.

--Bella…si no tienes ninguno con sabor a sangre, no creo que me lo coma—dijo Emmett riendo.

Le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños a Bella y Esme le entrego un pedazo de pastel.

--Em, tu yumi!—le dijo ofreciéndole un trozo

--Babitas, tu sabes que yo solo como sangre no es así?—le pregunto preocupado y ella asintió pero le siguió ofreciendo pastel.

--No guta, tu yumi!—lo miro seria

_Edward, ayúdame hermano! He comido más comida humana en estos últimos meses que lo que lo he hecho en años. _Suplico.

--Oh no tú la querías cargar mientras comía, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias—le dije riendo. Emmett cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para recibir el alimento.

--Em, weno—le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. La expresión del rostro de Emmett me dejaba ver todo, no tuve necesidad de escuchar sus pensamientos, pero fueron tan altos que no me quedo de otra.

_Demonios eso valió la pena._

--Jax, tu yumi?—le pregunto enseñándole la cuchara cubierta de pastel de chocolate. Jasper parecía un venado frente a las luces de un camión.

--Erg!... tengo que cambiarme de ropa querida—le dijo con acento sueño.

Alice le entrego un juego de maquillaje de juguete y salvo a su amado de trago amargo.

La noche transcurrió con calma, Alice le hizo la maleta mientras yo "cenaba" cuando regrese, la pequeña estaba sobre el pecho de Jasper dormida profundamente y las ventanas de la habitación totalmente abiertas para mayor ventilación.

--Lo siento tuve que dormirla, estaba muy ansiosa por el viaje y porque no regresabas, Alice esta abajo y los demás salieron pero regresan en unas horas—me dijo dándome un sonrisa de disculpa, sabiendo que aun estaba algo receloso cuando él estaba cerca de la niña sin supervisión.

--No pasa nada Jax—le dije el sobrenombre que Bella le puso y él me sonrió.

--Iré a cazar con Alice, regresamos mañana. Que tengan buen viaje… y Edward… mantenla segura—me dijo con preocupación antes de salir por la puerta para buscar a Alice.

Aunque Jasper, solo interactuaba con ella en lugares abiertos donde el olor de su sangre no fuera concentrado, su vinculo era bastante profundo por lo que me mostraban sus pensamientos, le gustaba estar cerca de Bella, porque le transmitía paz y un sentimiento de pureza casi de la misma manera que lo hacía Alice, aunque Bella lo hacía sin volverlo loco con sus cambios de humor y obsesión por las compras.

Estar con Bella lo hacía olvidarse por momentos de los horrores que vivió cuando pertenecía a los clanes del sur. Por eso fue el que más estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión de sacar a Bella de la casa mientras Peter y Charlotte estuviesen de visita; Jasper no quería arriesgar hermanita a ningún riesgo.

Cuando la mañana llego, Esme y Rosalie vistieron a la pequeña con jeans y una camiseta a petición de la niña, quien se volvió a rehusar ponerse un vestido que le Rose le escogió. Genial ahora soy el enemigo público número uno de la moda según mis dos hermanas.

En cuanto subimos al auto, Bella empezó a removerse intranquila en su sillita de auto.

--Bella, recuerdas las cosas que te hemos dicho? No debes hablar de vampiros con nadie que no sea de la familia—le recordé. Desde que Bella empezó a hablar le tratamos de explicar la situación para que supiera que esperábamos de ella cuando la llevamos al parque e interactuaba con otros humanos, aunque ella nunca cruzo dos palabras con nadie, prefería quedarse cerca de quien sea que la llevara al parque que entablar amistad con los demás niños.

Bella es una niña muy tímida en cuanto a los extraños, por lo general se esconde detrás de cualquiera de nosotros o deja caer su cabello sobre la cara. Por lo que Rosalie ahora la peinaba con coletas para evitar ese comportamiento.

--Sip…no vamros—me dijo mientras tarareaba la melodía de Clair de Lune que estaba soñando en las bocinas de mi auto. Bella disfrutaba enormemente de nuestras tardes en las que nos encerrábamos en la habitación a escuchar música clásica. Las lecciones de piano habían mejorado algo, ya Bella podía tocar "estrellita donde estas" y "Mary tenía un corderito" casi sin ayuda, aunque solo fuera con un dedo.

--Esa es mi niña—le dije mientras me aparcaba en el aeropuerto.

Bella no dejo de moverse en mis brazos mientras entregaba las maletas, revisábamos los pasajes y entregábamos los documentos para que los revisaran, podía decir que estaba muy emocionada. En cuanto nos sentamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase, se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

--Ya llegamo?—me pregunto por quinta vez desde que nos sentamos y el avión apenas tenía treinta minutos de haber despegado.

--No amor, aun no llegamos, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Kentucky si mis cálculos no me fallan.—le dije acariciándole el cabello.

--Que linda es su hija, se nota la que quiere mucho—me dijo la azafata de vuelo.

_Es padre soltero no tiene anillo de matrimonio, dicen que no hay mejor forma de atrapar a un padre amoroso que caerle bien a sus hijos, luego que atrape a este bombón puedo enviar a la pequeña molestia a un internado en Tombuctú._

--En efecto, Bella es mi razón de vivir, con ella en mi vida no hay cabida para ninguna otra mujer—le dije molesto por sus pensamientos. Le sonreí abiertamente mostrándole mis afilados dientes, esperando asustarla.

_Dios que sonrisa, quien sabe si la pequeña se duerme lo puedo invitar a que se una al club de las alturas._

--Tienes mucha suerte, pequeñita se nota que tu papá te quiere mucho, quieres jugo de manzana?—le dijo tratando de ganarse a la pequeña.

Ok…eso no funciono como esperaba, estaba perdiendo mi marca, como es posible que este mujer no esté asustada, después de haberme mostrado claramente. Sentí un tirón en la manga de mi camisa y al encontrarme con esos ojos chocolates todo a mí alrededor desapareció.

Me incline ya que tenía las manos a ambos lados de su boca como cuando me quiere decir un secreto.

--Tu no papá, Chali papá.—me dijo y luego miro a la mujer recelosamente como hacía con todo extraño que se nos acercaba.

--Lo sé pequeña, pero ella no…--le dije en su oído, le di un beso en la frente y le entregue un libro de colorear de las princesas que Esme empaco en su bolso de mano para entretenerla durante el vuelo.

--El jugo estará bien, señorita gracias, si necesitamos algo más se lo hare saber.—le dije despidiéndola en cuanto me entrego el jugo para la niña.

Se retiro bastante molesta por no haber causado el efecto esperado en mí.

Dos horas después de haber salido de Chicago aterrizamos en Orlando, Bella estaba muy emocionada cuando nos sentamos en la limosina que nos esperaba para llevarnos al resort dentro del parque miraba todo que podía desde la silla de carro que había pedido instalaran en la limosina. En cuanto llegamos al hotel fuimos recibidos por el mayordomo que tendríamos a nuestro servicio durante nuestra instancia, el almuerzo de Bella ya estaba servido, a penas termino de comerlo me rogo que la llevara a los juegos de los que Jax le había hablado anoche.

Nos dirigimos a Fantasyland ya que es donde se encontraban los juegos para los niños de su edad. Como no hacía mucho que había comido la lleve primero a "Pequeño mundo" nos subimos en los pequeños botes que nos llevaron de paseo alrededor del mundo, cuando ella fuera más grande la llevaría a conocer todos los países a los que quisiera ir.

Luego me dijo que se quería subir en Dumbo, así que nos subimos en los pequeños elefantes voladores, adoraba el sonido de sus risas. Fuimos a la casa de Mickey Mouse pero cuando vio al hombre disfrazado, se pego a mis rodillas y me dijo que se quería ir.

--Pero si vinimos hasta acá fue para que vieras a Mickey—le dije cuando la saque de la casa de Mickey y me senté con ella en una banca para ofrecerle un poco de agua.

--Eshe Key no guta…ese guta—me dijo señalando una foto del cartel. Así que le tiene miedo a los personajes en persona, pobrecita…bueno trataría lo más posible de evitar los personajes disfrazados.

Después de hacer una fila ridículamente larga para entrar al "Bote de Donald" La pequeña no duro ni siquiera diez minutos dentro ya que se caía constantemente tratando de subir por las cuerdas y se sentía intimidada por la cantidad de niños allí dentro a pesar que yo me encontraba con ella.

Hicimos todas las paradas reglamentarias para limpiar y cambiar a Bella ya que ella aun usaba pañales. Fue bastante incomodo porque en los baños de hombres no había cambiadores, por suerte habían baños para mujeres con niños y los pude usar, sin necesidad de tener que entrar en el baño de las damas.

Regresamos al hotel mientras caía la noche, luego de cenar la prepare para darle un baño. Le puse un vestido de baño color rosa con flores azules que Alice había empacado y empezamos la hora de "dejar a Edward empapado".

--Como Esme y Rose se las arreglan para bañarte sin resultar salir mojadas como un gato?—le pregunte mientras Bella volvía a lanzarme agua con sus manos y se reía desvergonzadamente.

--Awa Eward! Tu fuchi—me dijo volviéndome a mojar.

--Oh no pequeñita, tu fuchi…por eso te estoy bañando—le dije mientras trataba de lavarle los cabellos. Ella tomo un puñado de burbujas, lo soplo en mi dirección llenándome los cabellos de jabón y el baño de risas.

Después de secarla vestirla y peinarla, la deje en la cama viendo caricaturas mientras me quitaba la ropa mojada y me ponía una seca. Cuando regrese ella estaba casi dormida, me recosté a su lado y como siempre se movió par acurrucarse a mi lado.

--Eward! Te quero!—me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La apreté contra mi pecho y le bese los cabellos mientras acaricie su espalda.

--Y yo a ti mi pequeña…y yo a ti…--le dije dándome cuenta que ella se quedo dormida.

Los siguientes días fueron ajetreados Bella quería ir a todos lados. Fuimos a Adventureland para montarnos en el paseo por la jungla, le compre unas orejas de Minnie Mouse, caramelos y algodón de azúcar…lo cual fue una muy mala idea ya que después de eso nos montamos en las "tazas del sombrerero loco", tomo mucha agua después de haber vomitado y recibí una llamada de Rosalie junto con Esme regañándome por mi ocurrencia, al parecer cuando Alice tuvo la visión ya estábamos en las tazas.

Bella pidió hablar con Meme, le aseguro que estaba bien y se despidió porque quería ir el desfile. Cuando fui a empacar para regresar a casa, me di cuenta que necesitaba una maleta adicional, le había comprado a Bella, muñecos de felpa, así como camisetas, jeans y zapatillas de la mayoría de los personajes.

Las dos horas de vuelo para regresar a casa pasaron sin mayores complicaciones. Bella durmió la mayor parte del trayecto, aparque el auto en el garaje y toda mi familia estuvo en un parpadeo.

--Babitas!—grito Emmett sacándola del auto y abrazándola.

Bella se dejo abrazar y consentir por todos y cada uno de ellos. Se notaban lo mucho que la habían extrañado. Bella también pareció notarlo porque se dejo poner uno de vestidos que Alice le mostro para cenar.

Jasper y Carlisle, me contaron que la visita de Peter y Charlotte fue sin complicaciones, en efecto captaron de entrada la esencia de la pequeña pero luego de que Jasper les explicara la situación parecieron aceptar la idea aunque les pareció un tanto extraña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo paso mientras veíamos con asombro como la pequeña crecía y cambiaba poco a poco físicamente e intelectualmente. Cada día sus ocurrencias eran mayores… así que hoy nos encontrábamos aquí un domingo dos meses después de sus tres años… cuatro vampiros adultos que combinados teníamos más de 600 años de existencia…sentados alrededor de una mesita de té, con sombreros de ala ancha y collares de perlas en nuestros cuellos.

--Jax, bonito!—dijo aplaudiendo cuando termino de ponerle lápiz labial color rosado en los labios que le abarco un pedazo de la nariz y las mejillas.—No Carlie, vamro malo—le dijo molesta y se puso a volver a peinarlo, ya que Carlisle se había echado el cabello hacia atrás quitándose el flequillo que le había hecho Bella.—Vez, achi bonito—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_El sombrero y los labios rojos te lucen Edward._ Se burlo Emmett.

--No tanto como los aretes, los ganchos de colores y las sombras a ti—le siseé tan bajo que Bella no pudo oírlo.

--Llegaron las galletas y el té—anuncio Esme muy orgullosa—Oh pero mira que lindos se ven, Alice, Rose deben venir a ver esto. Rose entro parándose en seco cuando capto la escena frente a ella. Mientras que Alice tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

--Vaya al menos sé que Bella le está dando buen uso a los maquillajes que le compre—se rio Rose.

--Babitas, porque no puedes ser como todas las niñas e imaginarte la comida…porque tienes que hacer que nos traigan comida.—lloriqueo Emmett

--Tu faco, come—le dijo pinchándole el costado con un dedito mientras le servía la mayor cantidad de galletas de igual manera que Esme le decía cuando tenía que comer. Se giro hacia mí y me sirvió tres galletas de chispas de chocolate.— Eward come.

--Claro pequeña me comeré todas las galletas—le dije y ella me dio un beso pintándome de rojo las mejillas. Emmett tragaba con dificultad, mientras ella terminaba de servirle las galletas a Carlisle y Jasper. Esme la ayudo sirviendo el té.

--Gueresh ma Eward?—me pregunto cuando vio mi plato limpio. Emmett me miro presumido pensando que ahora tendría que comer tanto como él.

--Claro, quiero dos más por favor—le dije y Jasper me miro con complicidad.

--Uno, dosh—conto poniendo las galletas en mi plato.

Las escondí a velocidad vampírica en mi bolsillo junto con las demás, mientras hacía como si masticara.

--Te vi!—me acuso Emmett furioso.

--Demonios Emmett, haz hecho que perdiera dos mil dólares—se quejo Jasper.—No puedo creer que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta en verdad creías que nosotros tres nos comíamos todo lo que ella nos ofrecía?—no pudo evitar que una sonrisa siniestra se extendiera por toda su cara resaltando sus cicatrices mientras hablaba de manera que Bella no nos oyera.

--Bueno al menos perdí dos mil y no tres mil si hubiera demorado un año más en descubrirlo.—dijo Carlisle riendo.

--Todos ustedes lo sabían? Todos ustedes hacían esto? Demonios yo llevo dos años comiendo comida humana y ustedes… y ustedes la escondían a velocidad vampírica para que babitas no se dé cuenta y no me dijeron!—Dijo Emmett molesto tratando de levantarse.

--Em, abajo, tu come—lo regaño Bella poniéndole una galleta en la boca. Mientras todos seguíamos riendo al ver que estaba obligado a tragársela.

_Ya verás chico, espera y veras._ Me amenazo mientras todos seguíamos riendo.

* * *

Para los que se preguntan cómo Edward pudo salir de día en la Florida, yo viaje a Orlando en el mes de septiembre de 1992, el huracán Andrew azoto desde el 16 al 28 de agosto, los casi quince días siguientes fueron muy nublado, recuerdo que mis uñas estaban casi azules del frio que hacía por que no se veía el sol. Así que aunque yo fui la primera semana de septiembre, pues acá alargo las nubes unos días más XD Además los busque en Wiki por si se me había olvidado las fechas y andaba confundida u.u

Déjenme sus reviews para decirme que les parecieron estos dos años de vida de la pequeña Bella y su fiesta de cumpleaños XD, solo tres personas acertaron sobre quiénes eran los visitantes, las verdad me reí mucho cuando casi todas me dijeron que eran los Denali. XD

Nos leemos mañana en las vueltas XD.


	6. Mudanza

Disclaimer: todo es de Meyer, menos la trama que es mía aunque haya unas similares XD

Buscar lugares donde los vampiros se puedan mudar no es nada fácil déjeme decirles… pase casi 3 horas buscando sitios en los que pudieran salir de día y no se vieran obligados a estar recluidos. Además conseguir las horas de duración de estos viajes por carretera es algo serio u.u

No se pueden quejar con la actualización temprana, los malcrío igual que ustedes a mí. XD

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Mudanza**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la fiesta de té de la pequeña Bella, Esme le estaba dando clases en casa para enseñarle cosas sencillas para su edad como contar o pintar dentro de los bordes.

Jasper, le había comprado un juego educativo para la computadora. Había decido tocar mi piano mientras ellos la tenían entretenida en la sala. No pude contener mi sonrisa cuando escuche que la discusión empezó.

--Em, toca a yo misma—le dijo Bella y se podía decir por su voz que estaba molesta.

--Pero te acaba de tocar—se quejo Emmett

--Toca mi!!!—le grito

--Emmett, deja la niña—le dijo Rose

--Pero no es justo Rose, a ella ya le toco, me toca a mí—le dijo molesto mientras veía a Bella seguir jugando.

--Toca mi—le dijo sacándole la lengua

--No es cierto me toca a mí—le dijo y le quito el control de las manos.

--EWAR TOCA MI!!—me llamó gritando al tope de sus pulmones y yo baje las escaleras

--Emmett, no te da vergüenza pelear con una niña de tres años?—dije tomando a una muy enojada Bella en mis brazos, de inmediato aferro sus bracitos a mi cuello y dejo su mejilla descansar junto a la mía mientras veía la situación.

_Una niña de tres años que a veces parece haber sido traída de uno de los círculos del infierno. No te has dado cuenta? Esa niña es diabólica a veces._

--Gracias—le dije a Rose cuando ella le pego en la cabeza.

--Por que el golpe?—se quejo

--Por quitarle el control a la princesa de la casa y por lo que estabas pensando—le dijo presumida volviendo a ocuparse en su revista.

--Que ahora lees mentes como Edward?—hizo un puchero.

--No es difícil leerte cuando lo tienes todo escrito en tu cara.

--Mira princesa tengo una solución para tu mal humor, que tal si nadamos un rato?—le dijo Jasper.

--No quero—dijo aun molesta.

--Quieres jugar a otra cosa?—la anime a responder.

--Condido, tu buca—me dijo alegre.

--Está bien yo te busco, con quien te quieres esconder?—le pregunte.

--Jax—dijo dándole una sonrisa radiante, que él le devolvió de igual manera. La tomo en sus brazos como si ella se fuera a romper o a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

A veces me daban un poco de celos lo unidos que se habían vuelto ahora que él estaba más seguro de poderse controlar mientras estuviera con ella. Ella irradiaba tanta felicidad que él se sentía atraído a ella, como un magneto al hierro.

--Vamos a escondernos en un buen lugar—le dijo y ella se rio abrazando su cuello.

--No tampa, Ewar—me dijo en tono serio pero con una sonrisa.

--Está bien pequeña, tratare de no hacer trampas—le dije y Jasper desapareció con la pequeña escaleras arriba

_Como si pudieras evitar hacer trampas!_ Pensó Emmett mientras los seguía con Rose y Alice.

Ya conocía la rutina, era la misma de siempre que jugábamos. Cerré los ojos y recosté mi rostro en mi brazo sobre la pared.

--Uno…dos…tres… cuatro…cinco…Listos o no allá voy—grite. Somos vampiros… no necesitamos mucho tiempo para escondernos. Como regla primero tenía que encontrar a la pequeña.

Trate de cerrar mi mente a sus pensamientos y deje que mi oído me guiara.

--Shhh Jax, no bulla—lo reprendió en un susurro

--Pero no fui yo, fueron tus barbies las que se cayeron—se quejo Jasper muy bajo y ella se rio.

Entre a nuestra habitación, no había cambiado mucho desde que llegamos, solo que la cuna fue sacada para ser reemplazada con una mesita de té con sillas rosadas y estantes para guardar cientos de juguetes. Hice ruido para alertarla de mi presencia, aunque no era necesario ella siempre sabia cuando yo estaba cerca.

Me agache sabiendo lo que venía era casi una rutina, pero ella lo disfrutaba enormemente. En cuanto abrí la puerta ella salto sobre mí y me "tumbo" sobre mi espalda.

--Buuuu!! Te achute Ewar!—dijo riendo

--Si que susto me has dado, no me esperaba que me saltaras encima, eres un gatito muy aterrador—le dije poniendo cara de susto.

--No gatito, yo misma tigre!—dijo y empezó a gruñir mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

--Oh no un tigre anda suelto. Que alguien me ayude!—dije cuando ella empezó a saltar sentada en mi estomago aun "rugiendo"

--Yo misma como—me dijo y empezó a hacer como si me mordiera la mano los brazos y todo lo mi pecho.

Empecé a reír al igual que Jasper, en verdad la alegría de esta pequeña era contagiosa.

--Bueno te toca buscar—le dije levantándonos del suelo.

--Yo misma buco—me dijo mientras la acomodaba sobre mis hombros ella se sujetaba de mi cabello y me guiaba como si fuera un caballo.

--Uno, dosh, thes. Jax—dijo haciéndome entrar en el closet donde antes estaba escondida.

--Ahhh que tramposa eres—le dijo Jasper juguetonamente.—Ahora a quien vas a encontrar?

--Carlie!—grito y halo mis cabellos. –Ewar, bioteca!

Cuando entramos a la biblioteca, la puse en el suelo y ella salió corriendo tropezándose en el aire como siempre, por suerte ya había aprendido a cómo evitar golpearse; cayó de rodillas y se fue gateando hasta el escritorio.

--Uno, dosh, thes. Carlie!—grito metiéndose bajo el escritorio donde Carlisle estaba escondido.

Seguimos jugando, encontramos a Alice en su cuarto, a Esme en la cocina, a Rose y Emmett en el garaje.

Unos cuantos meses después, Carlisle llamo a consejo familiar. Todos nos reunimos el comedor, la pequeña Bella se sentó a mi lado ocupando su lugar como miembro del clan Cullen. Supe sobre lo que Carlisle quería hablar ya que era mi mayor preocupación al momento; aunque no comente nada hasta que nos sentamos todos y él tomo la palabra.

--Edward, se acerco a mí con una inquietud, que no solo los afecta a Bella y a él sino a todos nosotros.—dijo Carlisle cediéndome la palabra.

--Bella, en pocos meses cumplirá cuatro años, el próximo año iniciara el colegio, creo que debemos empezar a buscar un lugar donde instalarnos para poder estar listos cuando llegue el momento de mudarnos. Si es que quieren continuar con nosotros claro está—les dije.

--No creerás que te puedes deshacer de nosotros tan fácil, Edward—dijo Rose.

--Entonces a donde nos vamos?—pregunto Emmett

--No regresaremos a Alaska o sí?—pregunto Jasper.

--Alaska es el último lugar donde Edward querría ir, Jas—le dijo Alice

--En efecto, no regresaremos a Alaska por lo menos de momento, Había pensado en Viena, pero creo que el idioma será un reto para Bella. La villa que tenemos en Milán hubiera sido de ayuda, pero no quiero a Bella cerca de Italia. Carlisle pensó en Londres, pero primero queremos estar seguros que todo esté bien allá.

--Que tal si volvemos a Rochester? Ya han pasado muchos años—dijo Rose un tanto insegura—existen buenas escuelas y el clima nos favorece.

--Estas segura Rose?—le pregunto Emmett ansioso.

--Segura, claro si los demás estamos de acuerdo—dijo y acaricio de manera maternal a Bella que estaba jugando con unos carritos en la mesa. Todos asentimos.

--Bueno si todos estamos de acuerdo, entonces comenzaremos a buscar una casa apropiada, supongo que te encargaras de eso Esme querida—dijo Carlisle.

--Comenzare enseguida a buscar una casa que se adapte a nuestras necesidades pero antes le hare al almuerzo a la pequeña—dijo levantándose de la mesa.

--Meme, yo misma ayudo!—dijo Bella bajándose la de silla con dificultad casi cayendo sobre su trasero, por suerte Esme la atrapo antes y se la llevo a la cocina.

--Me avisan como van los planes cuando vuelva del hospital, tengo el presentimiento que esta noche será algo movida, con el cambio de clima hay demasiados resfriados.—dijo Carlisle antes de tomar su maletín, se detuvo en la cocina y beso a dos chicas antes de entrar al garaje y tomar su auto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que podía ver a la pequeña en la cocina a través de los pensamientos de Esme, Bella estaba inquieta, seguía a Esme en todas las cosas que estaba haciendo.

Esme se giro para lavar las verduras en el fregadero dándole la espalda a la niña, escuche un lloriqueo. No necesite estar en la mente de Esme para oírlo. Todos en la casa se paralizaron cuando lo oyeron.

_Sangre…_ Pensó Esme y yo entre a la cocina en un segundo tomando a la pequeña que lloraba en mis brazos.

Esme dejo de respirar y se tapo la nariz con la mano.

_No sé como paso. No la vi tomar el cuchillo. _Esme hubiera llorado si fuera humana. Tomo el cuchillo manchado de sangre y lo metió bajo el grifo del agua bañándolo con detergente.

Rose entro y me dejo una caja de banditas con un frasco de alcohol, antes de salir de la casa junto a los demás.

La sangre de la pequeña era dulce más dulce de lo que hubiera pensado y muy concentrada. Su pequeña mano estaba presionando su dedo mientras lloraba. Su aroma inundaba toda la cocina…pero ella era mi pequeña. Empecé a respirar más lentamente, tratando de calmarme.

--Ewar, me luele —dijo llorando, la sentí desfallecer antes de vomitar copiosamente en la cocina.

_Maldición chico, despierta! Tú no tienes dos títulos de matasanos? Úsalos!_ Me gruño mentalmente Emmett.

Cuando conseguí suficiente concentración para atenderla. Puse su pequeña mano bajo el grifo del agua. La herida era pequeña, prácticamente superficial.

--Tranquila amor, ya te tengo—le dije mientras le soltaba los botones de su camisa sucia y su pequeña falda, se la entregaba a Esme para que las pusiera a lavar.

Ya la cocina estaba limpia. Esme se había encargado de recoger el vomito del suelo y dejarlo reluciente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tenía a Bella sentada sobre la isla de la cocina, tome una bandita de cenicienta y se la puse alrededor de su pequeño dedo índice.

--Bella, prométeme que no volverás a tomar un cuchillo sin permiso—la reprendí.

Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas, mi pequeño ángel me devolvió una mirada acuosa asintiendo débilmente, mientras llevaba su pequeño dedo lastimado a mi boca. Lo bese y ella me sonrió. Esme le beso los cabellos y me puso una mano en el hombro.

_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Lo hiciste bien. Lamento no haber estado más alerta._

--No fue nada mamá…--le dije abrazando a mis dos ángeles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estábamos casi a mitad de julio, teníamos planeado mudarnos poco después del navidad ya la pequeña Bella estaba un poco más grande y cada día se volvía más hermosa. Hoy ella me había dado "permiso" para ir a cazar un poco más distante que de costumbre, había salido a cazar con Jasper una manada de ciervos.

--Oye, no notaste a Emmett medio extraño esta mañana?—me pregunto Jasper cuando veníamos de regreso.

--Sus pensamientos estaban en lo de siempre… sexo, así que no le preste mucha atención.—le dije cuando tocamos el jardín.

--Estaba ansioso porque saliéramos, dijo que era porque quería pasar tiempo con Bella—me dijo y escuche las risas de mi ángel proviniendo de la cocina.

Emmett seguía concentrado en un encuentro que tuvo con Rosalie, así que su mente no me servía para ver a Bella. Jasper sintió mi emoción y me palmeo el hombro sabiendo que estaba ansioso por verla.

Entramos juntos a la cocina y como costumbre Bella se giro incluso antes de terminara de pasar por la puerta.

--Ewar! Mira igual que tu—me dijo y me pare en seco frente a la escena. Mi pequeña tenía dos pajillas blancas en su boca que imitaban colmillos y su boca estaba toda roja por el jugo de fresas.—Vez yo misma vamro como tu—salto a mis brazos y me apretó con todas sus fuerzas por el cuello.

--Emmett…corre…corre y rápido. –le sisee bajo para que Bella no escuchara.

_Qué hay de malo con que juegue a ser vampiro? Yo comí comida humana por dos años. _Pensó y empezó a reír atronadoramente.

--En serio Emmett…corre…—dijo Jasper sintiendo mi humor. Cuando Bella decidió "morder" mi cuello para succionar mi sangre.

--Tu yumi, Ewar!—dijo antes de volver a "morderme". Un gruñido se formo en mi pecho y no lo pude contener. Bella dejo de morderme cuando lo sintió y me miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de lagrimas.—Tu bavo?—me pregunto y se puso a llorar. Suspire y me pinche el puente de la nariz.

--No pequeña, no estoy enojado contigo, como crees que podría enojarme contigo—le dije acariciando su cabello y dándole un beso en punta de la nariz.

--Te quero—me dijo dándome un "muah" en la boca. Cada vez que ella se ponía extremadamente feliz me daba un "muah"

--Yo también a ti pequeña… ahora porque no me dejas unos momentos a solas con Em. Puedes ir con Jax a ver el correcaminos.—le dije entrecerrando mis ojos mientras miraba a Emmett que estaba riendo.

--Nop! Em dijo que tu papau a él mismo. Ewar tu no papau Em—me regaño tomando mi rostro en sus manitas y mirándome a los ojos.

_Parece que no te dejaran tocarme un pelo después de todo, hermanito. _Pensó presumido.

--Tenemos toda la eternidad—le dije, saliendo con la pequeña de la cocina.

--Ewar! Telesion!—dijo volviéndome a "morder" antes de sentarnos.

--Toda la eternidad… aunque no creo poder esperar tanto tiempo—sisee y escuche su risa atronadora.

Estaba en nuestra habitación cuando Carlisle entro para hacerle la revisión anual a Bella. La pequeña lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando lo vio entrar con su maletín en la mano; ella adoraba pasar tiempo con Carlisle pero cada vez que ella lo veía con su maletín significaba que le tocaba revisión, vacunas o algún tipo de medicina.

Bella se escondió bajo las cobijas y se convirtió en una pequeña bolita.

--Edward, has visto a Bella? Hace un segundo estaba aquí y ahora desapareció, es como si se hubiera vuelto invisible—dijo Carlisle jugando con la niña, quien soltó una risita amortiguada por las sabanas.

--Nop, estoy tan intrigado como tú, ella estaba aquí a mi lado luego parpadee y ella se esfumo por arte de magia. Me parece haber visto a Speedy González pasar por aquí tal vez se la llevo—dije siguiéndole la broma y se oyeron más risas.

--Oye Edward, tu cama parece tener el colchón dañado, tiene una deformidad justo en el medio.

--Nada que un par de almohadazos no puedan corregir o podemos hacerle muchas cosquillas hasta que desaparezca.—dije antes de mover mis dedos ligeramente como si estuviera acariciando una pluma por los costados de la pequeña que empezó a revolcarse bajo las sabanas—Mira Carlisle tenias razón, el colchón está cambiando de forma—dije mientras Carlisle levantaba las cobijas.

--Pero válgame el cielo, si es Bella—dijo Carlisle fingiendo sorpresa.

--Te achute y te dio mello!—le dijo antes de sentarse sobre mis piernas.

--Bella tengo que revisar que estés creciendo bien—dijo poniéndose su estetoscopio y frotándolo contra la colcha de la cama para calentarlo.

--Tu mismo primero—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

--Bella…--dijo Carlisle como advertencia.

--No guta… tu mismo, yo ayuda!—dijo pidiéndole el estetoscopio. Carlisle suspiro y le coloco el estetoscopio en los oídos.

Bella primero puso el aparato en mi pecho, luego me toco la frente y rebusco en el maletín de Carlisle encontrando unas banditas de las princesas que me coloco en la frente como si me hubiera lastimado, para terminar con su examen me dio un beso sobre la bandita.

--Bueno Bella ya examinaste a Edward, ahora te toca a ti—le dijo Carlisle y ella suspiro resignada abrazándome mientras asentía.

--Te quero Calile—le dijo batiendo sus pestañas imposiblemente largas.

--Yo también te quiero, pero eso no evitara que te examine, pequeña imitación de Alice—le dijo riendo cuando ella hizo un puchero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

--Bella, cariño. Nos vamos a ir a vivir a otra casa—le dije dos días antes de la mudanza mientras estábamos sentados en el piano y yo escuchaba sus intentos de tocar una melodía.

--Toos?—se giro en la banca y me miro preocupada.

--Claro que todos, nadie puede estar lejos de ti y se dice Todos—le dije tocándole la nariz con la punta de mi dedo índice.

--Pero guta aquí—dijo pegándose contra mí , dejando de tocar.

--No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, pequeña. Sabes que no crecemos como tú, las personas podrían empezar a sospechar lo que somos, tú no quieres eso verdad?—le pregunte levantándola y sentándola sobre el piano.

--No, no quero.—dijo suavemente acariciando la tapa del piano.

--Todos tus juguetes los enviaremos allá, también hay una piscina y un bosque cercano así como aquí. Tu cuarto es muy bonito—le dije

--Tu vas mimir conmigo verdad?—sus ojos se abrieron por el miedo.

--Si, pequeña dormiré contigo hasta el día que quieras—le dije haciendo una X sobre mi muerto corazón, ella aplaudió—Ahora tienes que quedarte tranquila mientras empaco todas tus cosas-- movió sus peñas piernas contenta y alzo sus manos hacia mí.

--Yo ayudo!—dijo antes de dejarla bajar.

Juntos, empezamos a empacar nuestro cuarto, tuve que ir mucho más lento que los demás ya que no podía poner en riesgo a la pequeña, corriendo de un lado a otro a gran velocidad sosteniendo las pesadas cajas.

Cuando regrese de dejar sus juguetes en la parte de debajo de la casa la encontré forcejeando para soltar el botón de su falda y su cara mostraba irritación.

--Vas al baño? Necesitas ayuda?—le dije agachándome a su altura.

--No… yo misma sola—se quejo aun tratando de de soltar su botón, su pequeña y rosada lengua estaba de medio lado entre sus labios; su ceño fruncido con la concentración. Porque Alice tenía que embutir a la pequeña en esas faldas tan justas, hubiera sido más fácil que se la subiera a la cintura.

--Se dice, yo sola. No yo misma. Recuerdas?—le dije mientras ella hacia un puchero y ponía las manos en sus caderas dándose por vencida. Le levante la falda, me dio las gracias y corrió al baño. La pequeña se estaba volviendo cada día más independiente y eso me alegra aunque me ponía triste a la vez. Parecía que solo ayer la arrullaba en mis brazos para dormirla o le cambiaba los pañales.

_Porque la melancolía? _Pensó Jasper entrando a la habitación a buscar las maletas llenas de ropa que Alice había empacado.

--Ha crecido mucho… parece que solo fue ayer cuando la saque de la casa de Forks dentro de mi abrigo para protegerla del frio.

--Es cierto… pero ahora nos toca ayudarla a enfrentarse al mundo exterior… en poco meses empezara el colegio.

Ahora era el turno de Jasper de ponerse melancólico. Estaba preocupado de cómo se adaptaría la pequeña a la mudanza.

--Listo, yo solita!—dijo cuando salió del baño

Jasper se soltó a reír y yo lo empuje.

_Dime que no es gracioso… _ me reto.

--Bella, pequeña…la parte de atrás de tu falda esta dentro de tu ropa interior… y tienes un pedazo de papel pegado en el zapato.—le dije poniéndome a su altura ayudándola a acomodarse las ropas.

_Un pedazo? Si parece que se trajo todo el rollo de papel sanitario_.

--Jasper…--le sisee, pero de igual forma una sonrisa se formo en mis labios cuando vi que era cierto, se había traído lo que quedaba de papel cuando camino hacia nosotros.

Su pequeño ceño se frunció y se mordió el labio molesta.

--Pronto aprenderás, además eres una niña grande—le dije tomándola en brazos y ella dejo su cabeza en mi hombro.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba empacado y la mayoría de los autos habían sido enviados a la nueva casa. Al igual que Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice que se habían adelantado para dejar la casa lista

--Muy bien pequeña, tú y yo haremos un viaje por carretera hasta la nueva casa. Los demás nos esperaran allá.—le dije cargándola para bajar las escaleras.

--Auto, si!!!—dijo saltando en mis brazos.

--Cuando llegues a la nueva casa, todos te estaremos esperando—le dijo Rose, sacándola de mis brazos para darle un abrazo y un beso.

--Pa jugar?—le pregunto esperanzada.

--Si, para jugar babitas, será mejor que le pongas turbo a tu carro porque me compre un ATV para hacer competencias—le dijo Emmett abrazándola también.

_Va a hacer todo el trayecto en auto, solo porque no quiere que nadie maneje tu volvo. El chico perdió la cabeza_

--Vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos verdad, pequeña? Como cuando te traje aquí—le dije sacándola de los brazos de Emmett ignorando su comentario y poniéndola en su silla de auto.

--Si…pero quero McDonald's!—chillo mientras saltaba en su silla.

--Está bien comeremos en McDonald's. –le dije. Nos veremos como en 9 horas, eso calculo…--les dije antes de salir del garaje, cuando iba por el camino hacia la entrada de la propiedad vi que el camión de la mudanza venia entrando.

--Adiós casa!—dijo Bella girándose a ver la casa que desaparecía tras nosotros.

--No te preocupes amor, la nueva casa será igual de bonita que esta. Ahora que te parecen unos ricos pancakes!—le dije

--SI—grito y yo solo pude sonreír.

Doce… y no nueve horas después, veinte llamadas, tres gritos histéricos de Alice y una docena de mensajes de texto, tome la desviación del camino que nos llevaba entre los árboles para nuestra nueva casa.

--Pequeña, mira hacia adelante. Esta es tu nueva casa—le dije en cuanto vislumbre la casa de tres pisos y los seis vampiros esperándonos en la entrada.

* * *

Bueno regresaron a la ciudad de Rose XD.

La pelea de Emmett y Bella, fue una de mis hijos este domingo por el control del Wii… asi que la use como material.

Vieron Emmett consiguió hacer rabiar a Edward en este capi XD

Déjenme saber que les pareció dándole click al botoncito verde XD. Hubiera subido antes pero ayer en CrepúsculoMeyer hubieron un montón de noticias que subir y si no trabajo mi jefa me bota ajajaja.

Creo que subo más tarde YBTM. Para las que me preguntaron sobre que era mi nuevo fic que tengo previsto para cuando termine las vueltas. Solo les dejo un cachito del Sumary: **Hay mentiras que es mejor no revelar y hay verdades que es mejor ocultar.**


End file.
